Far Away
by FFirst2L
Summary: Riku is in his first year of college and Sora misses him. Will an unexpected occurence rip them apart forever or bring them closer than before? RikuSora, Lemon, Now a Mpreg. Still worth reading though
1. Sending You My Love

**FM: **Alright I am back with the rewrite for far away! This is still a Riku/Sora and…

**Riku: **Like you would write anything else. .

**FM:** Actually Riku I could just pair you up with another guy of one of my own characters for a change and make sure I kill off Sora so that you wouldn't ever see him again.

**Sora: **Don't do that! Hugs Riku

**FM: **I just might have to after that comment from Riku.

**Riku:** Fine I take it back now just get on with the story already!

**FM: ** Do the disclaimer.

**Sora: **I will!Full Metal **does not own kingdom hearts, Riku, Sora, Axel, Namine, Roxas, Demyx, Zexion, Sepiroth, or any other characters. They belong to SquareEnix so do not sue!**

**Far Away Chapter 1. Sending you my love **

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
_

Riku was listening to one of his favorite songs on his ipod as he sat at his computer checking his Myspace messages.

"Same old thing." He said to himself as he scrolled through his inbox. He was disappointed that there was nothing from Sora.

_I really miss him. We haven't talked all week and we aren't even fighting and our fights don't even last a week. I always tell myself that I should have had him follow me here to the main land but then I know that I would be tearing him from his friends and family, He deserves to graduate with his best friends instead of starting over. I really didn't want to leave him alone there and I felt like an ass when I did. It's like every time I think of him I see those sad tear filled blue eyes that I left behind in August. I know we agreed that we would try and not let this affect us but I think it is and that I'm loosing him._ Riku thought as he ran a pale hand through his silver locks and put up an away message.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
_

Sora was sitting alone in his room listening to the same song except that it was on radio.

_I really miss him. I know he's only on the mainland but that doesn't ease my worries. I'm afraid that something will happen to him and I won't be there for him or that we will fall apart and not be together. Sometimes I wish that I opened my mouth and said that I wanted him to stay here but then I know that he wouldn't be happy so I had to let him. _

Sora felt a tear escape from his eye and roll down his cheek and onto his hand which was lying on top of his curled up legs.

_Oh Sora what am I going to do with you?_ Sora's mother asked herself as she walked passed his room and made her way down the stairs. _  
One my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
_Sora uncurled his body and went to his computer. As soon as it loaded up he signed on to AIM and started talking to Kairi. A few minutes later he saw a pop up saying that someone put up an away message.

_Elementb0ards is away… so Riku's actually on._ Sora clicked on Riku's screen name and sent him a short message telling him to check his Myspace. Then Sora switched over to his Myspace and checked through all of his own messages.

_Nothing from Riku._ He finally clicked on Riku's picture and decided to send him a message. _  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
_Sora sent his message before putting up his own away message so he could go shower.

Riku came back and noticed that he had a message and smiled when he noticed that it was from Sora.

Message from Kn1ghTofKingdomS. _Sora…_Riku thought as he clicked on the message.

Kn1ghTofKingdomS: Check your Myspace.

Kn1ghTofKingdomS is away. So Riku opened up his Myspace and saw that he had another new message. He clicked on the red letters and saw that the message was form Sora. He clicked on it again and opened it.

Riku:

Hey love how are you? I hope that school is going well for you. Things are good here but they aren't the same. Nothing has been the same since you left last summer. I miss you so much and I wish that you were here. I feel that you've been away forever even though it has only been four months since the last time that I saw you at Christmas. I should have said something when you asked what I thought about the schools that had accepted you but I wanted you to be happy. No matter what the cost to me. I love you so much that I would literally do anything for you. I count down the days until you come home for the summer and I can't wait.

Oh and Kairi says hello too!

Love always and forever-

Sora_  
_Now Riku isn't one to cry over things but this time he felt a small tear run down his cheek. Once Riku composed himself he turned and look at his calendar that Sora had given him. The calendar contained pictures of Sora and himself. He smiled to himself as he looked at the picture. It was one of him and Sora sitting at the beach during one of the many sunny days on Destiny Islands. Riku was propped up by his hands being extended behind him and Sora was sitting in between his legs and leaning against Riku's chest. Riku remembered that day well. They had Kairi take the picture for them with Sora's camera. Riku shook himself from his day dream and looked at the dates. He had written his classes and the times for everyday on it.

_Alright no class…tomorrow or Monday but we have band practice on Saturday. I'm sure Axel won't be to mad if I don't go this one time. _ Riku picked up his cell and called Axel.

"Hello?"

"Hey Axel what's up?"

"Who is this?"

"Don't tell me that you forgot to program my number into your phone again. It's me Riku."

"Oh hey and I didn't forget I just… haven't gotten to it yet."

"Riiight anyway I called to tell you that I can't go to practice on Saturday."

"What are you talking about? You have to go to practice!"

"This is my only four day weekend for a while until school is over actually. I want to go home and see Sora."

"Fine… When are you coming back?"

"Tuesday but I don't know what time. I leave tomorrow morning, tell the guys I'm sorry."

"Yeah what ever have fun with your boyfriend…girlfriend… or what ever you call him.

"Boyfriend and thanks Axel. See ya when I get back." He closed his cell and went around his dorm room and got together the things that he was going to take with him for the weekend.

"Sora get up or you're going to be late!" His mother yelled from down stairs.

_3…2…1_ There was a thud on the floor above her. She just shook her head and walked into the kitchen. Within minutes Sora came running down the stairs. He was just about to step out the door when…

"Hold it right there. What are you to old to even say good bye to me anymore?"

"Mom I'm gonna be late!" Sora whined at the door. His mother just walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the forehead before letting him go.

"Have a good day okay."

"Sure mom." Then he took his keys and was out the door and to his car in less than a minute. Once she closed the door and entered the kitchen her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi how are you?"

"Fine. Who is this?"

"Riku."

"Oh hello Riku. Sora just left but I can tell him to call you once he gets home."

"No actually I wanted to talk to you. I'm planning to come home to surprise Sora this weekend but I …"

"Need somewhere to stay right? That's fine if you stay here Riku."

"Thank you so much. I'll be there tomorrow morning after Sora leaves for school."

"Alright see you then." She hung up the phone and went about her daily routine of cleaning up the house after her son.

_He's going to be so happy to see Riku once he gets here._

"Sora!" Ash yelled from across the school paring lot once Sora pulled in. She quickly made her way over to his silver mustang convertible.

"Hey Ash what's up?" Sora said with his usual smile on his face.

"Same old same old. Why are you so sad Sora?"

"I'm not sad." He said as he got out of his car and grabbed his books.

"You are I can tell. You should know that you can't hide these things from me!" Ash pulls out a video camera and starts to film Sora.

"Tell me all of your drama!"

"Now this is getting a little scary but you're right. I guess that Riku being gone for so long is really getting to me." He said as they walked towards the school.

"I mean we haven't talked in a week when we used to call each other everyday."

"Maybe you should call him. The phone does work both ways."

"I do call him but all I get is his voice mail. I stopped leaving messages a while ago cause he never has time to call back." Sora said as he opened his locker and exchanged his books.

"Sora!" a voice yelled from down the hall. .Foot steps could be heard against the tiled floor as the person came closer to the pair.

"Oh hay Kairi what's up?"

"Nothing really, ready to go to class?"

"Yeah lets go. See you later Ash." Sora said before walking away to class with Kairi.

"So are you ready for prom?" Kairi asked as they entered the classroom.

"No, I don't even know if Riku will be able to come down to go with me."

"Have you even told him about it yet?" she asked as she took her seat next to him.

"Yeah I told him the last time we talked to each other so he does know about it. He just doesn't know if he can make it this year because of classes and stuff. And he has exams coming up to." Kairi just looked to Sora with sad eyes because of the pity that she felt for him as the teacher started her lesson.

Riku finally came back to his dorm after a full day of classes and crashed onto his bed.

_Finally today is over which means that only a few more hours until I leave for DI._ Suddenly his phone rang and said that he had a new text message. Riku flipped open his phone and read the message.

/Just wanted to say hi and that I love you/ Riku smiled to himself and sent a message back to him. _He's just so cute sometimes especially when he does stuff like this._ Riku thought as he fell asleep for the night.

**End Chapter 1**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE REWRITE!**_  
_


	2. Next Morning

**FM: **Hey everyone and welcome to the next chapter of Far Away. I was a little disappointed that so many viewed this story but only one reviewed. I get the impression that this was a bad rewrite.

**Riku: **Of course it's a bad rewrite.

**FM:** Shut up Riku or I will not let you have fun with Sora at all in this fic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the song Far Away that's belongs to Nickleback. SO DO NOT SUE! Also I do not make money off of writing these stories they are for my pleasure and everyone else's. Now on to chapter 2!

**Next Morning:**

The next morning Riku woke up to the sound of his alarm clock blaring at 6:00 AM.

"Damn it." Riku said to himself as he hit his alarm clock.

"What the hell are you getting up so early for?" Riku's roommate asked him in an annoyed tone from being awakened by that damn alarm clock.

"I have a plane to catch." Riku said as he got out of bed and got dressed.

"Where are you going?" He asked sitting up a little to watch Riku get ready to leave.

"I'm going home for the weekend. I'll be back Tuesday."

"Alright… have fun and don't do anything that I wouldn't do."

"I plan on having lots of fun actually." (A/N: O.O!) Riku said with a smirk before grabbing his suitcase and walking out of the dorm. Riku walked out to his 2006 black Toyota Corolla, put his things in, and drove off to the airport.

**With Sora:**

Sora woke up to the sound of his now working alarm clock at 6:30 AM. (He threw his other one against the wall.)

"I don't want to go to school today." He mumbled into his pillow as he got into a more comfortable position to go back to sleep.

"Sora get out of bed now!" His mother yelled from downstairs. Sora pulled himself out of bed and got dressed in tight blue jeans, brown flip flops, and a light blue Abercrombie shirt with Abercrombie written in brown letters across the front. He attempted to tame his hair but eventually gave up. He grabbed his things and went downstairs.

"Glad to actually see you instead of seeing you run out the door." His mother said once Sora got down stairs.

"Yeah… Mom can't I just stay home today?"

"No you can't and you better leave because you'll be late again."

"Fine…" Sora said before leaving the house His mother just shook her head then looked to the clock on the wall.

_Any minute now_

**With Riku:**

"Welcome to Destiny Island International Airport we hope that you enjoyed your flight and thank you for riding continental airlines."

_Finally I'm home…took long enough._ Riku thought as he waited for the plane to land.

**Back with Sora:**

"Sora!" Ash yelled from down the hall.

"Hey Ash!" Sora yelled back as he watched her walk down the hall towards him.

"Are you feeling better today?"

"Actually I do… I talked to Riku last night."

"Hold on one second." Ash whips out her video camera.

"Ok so what did he say to you?" she said as she pushed the record button.

"Nothing really, just that he misses me and that he loves me… you know the typical conversation."

"Sora do you know if he is even going to prom with you?"

"No… oh my god prom's tonight isn't it!"

"Umm… yeah it is."

"This is serious! What am I going to do Ash?"

"Go with Kairi."

"She's going with Namine." Ash put down her camera and turned it off.

"I'm sorry Sora. I know how much you wanted him to come here."

"It's alright I guess. Going alone can't be that bad."

"That's good Sora stay positive!"

"Has Axle shown up?"

"He's been at my house for a while now…I should really wake him up." Ash pulls out her cell phone and hits Axle's speed dial which is 2. (Guess who is number 1) and waited.

"Hello?" said the sleepy voice at the other end.

"You're still asleep! Get your ass out of bed."

_Click…Dial tone_

"He hung up on me!"

"Come on lets go to class."

"Yeah I'll worry about him later." Ash said as they entered their art class.

"Alright class I want you to sketch an idea for your next painting. Paper and pencils are up here along with erasers. Get to work." The teacher said before sitting down at her desk and writing in a notebook. The class worked quietly amongst themselves. Ash just sat and watched as Sora's picture came together.

"Sora that's amazing."

"Oh… thanks." Sora said with a small blush.

"Aww you're blushing!" This just caused Sora to blush even more.

**At Sora's house:**

Sora's mom was just about to sit down when her doorbell rang.

_Wonder who that could be_ she thought as she made her way to the door.

"Hello Mrs. Hikari." Riku said to her once she opened the door.

"Riku! Oh it's so good to see you!" She hugged… jumped on him in her excitement. When she let him go she blushed in slight embarrassment.

"Sorry about that. Come on inside." She moved out of the way to allow him to walk in.

"It's alright. So he's at school right?"

"Yes, just left about an hour ago. So do you have any plans for after prom Riku?" she asked as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Prom? Oh shit I completely forgot about that. I didn't bring anything to wear! He is so gonna kill me."

"Ok now calm down. One Sora won't kill you. He'll be mad but he won't kill you and second we can just go out and find you something."

"Think so?" Riku said after he finally calmed down.

"Yeah just go put your things in Sora's room and we'll go find a tux for you." Riku did as he was told and when he came down Riku and Sora's mom left for the mall.

**At school with Sora:**

"Could this day be any longer?" Sora asked his friends at lunch.

"I know this is taking forever. I want it to be the end of fifth period." Kairi said.

"Are all of you leaving early?" Namine asked and the whole group said yes or nodded a yes.

"Sora is Riku coming back to go with you?" Kairi asked.

"Probably not." Sora said with sadness in voice.

"Don't worry you still have us!" Ash exclaimed

"Thanks guys. That means a lot to me."

**At the mall with Riku:**

It took a total of three hours to find a tux that was similar to Sora's and that fit him.

"That looks perfect Riku." She said when he came out to show her.

"Good… it's only been three hours."

"Riku what time is it?"

"Its 11:30 why?"

"Sora gets out of school early today and he's gonna be home a little after twelve. We have to get going." Riku went to pay for his tux but was stopped by Mrs. Hikari.

"Mrs. Hikari you don't have to…"

"I want to. Now put that away and I will take care of it." She never left room to argue so he did as she said. With the tux paid for they left the mall and went back to Sora's.

**FM: **I think that six typed pages should be enough for now. Until the next chapter! Also sorry for the lack of spacing inbtween time changes. I have no idea how to inster a break line.

**Reviewers:**

Rachel- Thank you for being my one and only reviewer. I hope that you liked this chapter as well as the last one.


	3. Seeing You Again

**FM: **Hey everyone and welcome to the next chapter of Far Away. Wow I got a whole 10 reviews but 682 hits!

**Riku: **That sucks obviously they don't like it enough to review.

**FM:** Must you always be so negative? Anyway all of you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the song Far Away that's belongs to Nickleback. SO DO NOT SUE! Also I do not make money off of writing these stories they are for my pleasure and everyone else's. Now on to chapter 2!

**P.S. -** If you haven't noticed yet the song some how stops around the 2nd chapter I don't really know what happened to it.

**Seeing you again:**

"Finally we can go home!" Ash yelled as they made their way to Sora's locker.

"Yeah…" Sora sighed.

"Oh don't be so depressed Sora! You'll still have fun with or without Riku there."

"Yeah you're right. I just really wanted him to be here you know." Sora said as he took out the things he needed and closed his locker.

"Yeah I know but please don't be so sad! You're depressing me even more. Let's go home and get ready and then have some fun!" Ash yelled again making Sora laugh a little.

"You always know the right thing to say don't you?"

"I do?" Ash was obviously confused.

"Never mind. Let's get going." Sora and Ash left the school together and walked out to their cars.'

"So we're meeting at your place right?" Ash asked as she got in her car.

"Yeah be there by… 4:30 alright?"

"Sounds good to me. Hopefully I can get Axel out of bed." Sora laughed at that comment and got into his own car and left the school parking lot.

_Axel better not still be in bed. It seems like he's been sleeping for days. _Ash thought as she drove back to her house to get ready.

**Meanwhile…**

Sora's mom was trying to pick flowers for the boys at the local flower shop which left Riku alone when Sora got home.

_What should I do just sit on the couch or walk down the hall when he opens the door?_ Riku didn't have time to decide because as soon as that thought passed keys could be heard on the other side of the door. Riku decided quickly on the later and backed into the hall way.

"Mom I'm home!" Sora yelled as he closed the door and removed his shoes in the hall way. Riku walked down the hall and stood in the door way to the kitchen.

"Hey Sora." He said when Sora finally stepped out of the foyer. (The foyer is the place where you walk in the door before actually stepping into the house.)

"Riku!" Sora dropped his things in the middle of the floor and launched himself into Riku's arms.

"When did you get here?"

"This morning while you were at school."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming over?"  
"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well it worked. I am so happy to see you. I missed you so much!"

"Sora I'm home!" His mother yelled from the door way.

"You don't have to yell I'm right here."

"I see you found him."

"Kind of hard to miss him.: Sora said smiling and still hugging Riku.

"Well shouldn't you two be getting ready?"

"What time is it?"

"Almost 1:00. What time are they coming over?"

"4:30 if Ash can get Axel up."

"Well you better get a move on then." His mother said as she shooed them upstairs.

"Stop pushing me Riku." Sora whined. Riku didn't listen and just pushed him into his room and locked the door behind him. Riku walked over to Sora and pulled him close. Instinctively Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's waist.

"I missed you so much Sora." Riku said resting his chin on Sora's head.

"I missed you to Riku." Sora said moving his head so he could look into Riku's eyes. Riku moved closer to Sora closing the gap between them in a light kiss. Before the kiss got out of hand Sora pulled back.

"We shouldn't do that now. The others will be here soon and my mother is downstairs."

"Fine." Riku said releasing Sora but Sora didn't let go just yet. Instead he whispered into his ear that made Riku's eyes light up.

"Maybe later ok. Depends on how good you are." Then he moved away completely and went into the bathroom that was connected to his room.

"Wait what are you talking about! What do you mean be good?"

"Never mind Riku!" Sora yelled from the bathroom.

_What ever_ Riku thought as he started to get ready. Sora came out of the bathroom after about ten minutes in only a towel.

"You look amazing." Sora said when he looked at Riku fixing his tie in the mirror.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Riku said to Sora making him blush.

"Shut up."

"What it's the truth."

"Thanks…" Sora said as he pulled out his tux from his closet then went back to the bathroom to change.

**Meanwhile…**

"Get your lazy ass out of bed!"

"Five more minutes." Axel mumbled into the pillow.

"No Axel get up now. We have be at Sora's soon." Ash said stomping her foot on the ground.

"They can't wait."

"I can't believe that you're going to do this to me. You're such an asshole Axel. I don't even know why I asked you to go with me." Ash said before walking out of the room.

"Damn it." Axel said as he got out of bed and went to find Ash.

"Ash?" he yelled down the hall. There was no answer so he made his way down the hall and down stairs. He found her sitting on the couch staring out the window.

"Ash…"

"Fuck off Axel." Axel ignored her comment and walked over to the couch and sat down.

:Axel I said fu…humph." Axel turned her to face him and kissed her. When he finally pulled away to breathe he just rested his forehead against hers.

"Look I'm sorry okay?"

"Yeah…" Ash said not meeting his gaze.

"Hey… look at me. Ash moved her eyes to look into his. What she saw there was a look that told her that he was truly sorry for being such a jerk to her.

"I'm sorry."

"I know now go get ready so we can go." Ash just watched him get up from the couch and walk back up stairs.

"I swear if you go back to sleep I will kill you!" Ash yelled up after him.

**At Sora's House…**

"Where are they?" Sora asked himself freaking out that Axel and Ash weren't there yet.

"Hey calm down they'll be here. Just relax okay." Riku said hugging his boyfriend from behind.

"I feel like everything is going wrong Riku."

"But it's not. Everything is fine they're just a little late that's all. Look there they are now." Riku said pointing to the red sports mustang coming up the road.

"It's about time." Sora said with a sigh of relief.

"Hey Sora!" Ash waved from the car.

"Wow you look amazing Ash." Sora said when Ash came over to him and Riku. Ash was wearing a halter top red gown that faded to a dark orange as it got closer to the bottom. It also had a low cut v-neck but not low enough where Axel could clearly see her breasts. Her long blonde hair was pulled up into an up do where a few pieces were left hanging in the back. She wore on her neck a blood red jeweled necklace and a bracelet to match. Axel had gotten them for her as a present for her birthday last year.

"Thank you. You look stunning yourself. Hope Riku is ready to defend what's his." Ash whispered the last part in Sora's ear. Sora just blushed at that comment not only at what Ash said but also remembering what Riku said earlier.

"Aww I made you blush!" Ash pulled out her video camera and only made him blush more.

"We should really get going now that everyone is finally here." Riku said. So Riku, Sora, Ash, Axel, Selphie, and Tidus all got into the limo and were on their way. The entire ride was filled with camera flashes.

"Stop with the god damn picture taking already!" Axel yelled at both Sora and Ash.

"Fine…" Sora said.

"You big meanie." Ash said before taking another picture just to make Axel mad.

"Damn it Ash!" Before they knew it they were there.

"Looks like we didn't miss anything." Riku said as they all got out and walked inside. Unfortunately once they were inside they were blinded by camera flashes going off yet again.

"God people stop with the flashing!" Axel yelled and for a second everyone was quiet and then everyone started talking again.

About ten minutes after their arrival there was an announcement made.

"You may now move into the other room at this time." A teacher yelled above the talking students and then quickly moved from the door way so that they wouldn't get run over. Everyone went for the doors and they all seemed like a giant wave pounding away at the shore.

Once everyone was seated an announcement was made that the dance floor was now open.

Streams of people made there way to the dance floor taking up almost every inch of it.

"Come on Sora dance with me." Riku said in his ear.

"Uh sure Riku." Sora said as he got up and followed Riku to the dance floor.

"Sweet Yaoi!" Ash went to get up but Axel stopped her.

"I don't think so."

"But my movie project…"

"Just give them a few minutes."

"Axel!" She did listen to her boyfriends words and waited. Out of no where a circle formed in the middle of the dance floor.

"Now you can go." Axel said.

"Finally!" Ash all but sprinted to the dance floor and pushed her way through the crowd to get to the front.

"Holy Shit!" Ash pulled out her camera and started recording them dancing.

"It's like they're having sex out there." Ash said excitedly. Riku had Sora's back facing him with his hands on Sora's hips. Sora leaned into him as me moved his body against Riku's in perfect timing with the song. Sora's head rested in the crook of Riku's neck so that his head was back far enough that he could see Riku's eyes. They were lost in the music and each other, lost in their own world. Riku just kept his eyes locked with Sora's ignoring the fact that they had an audience. Everyone stood there amazed until the song ended and everyone clapped for them. Some of the girls glared at Sora but he just mouthed he's mine to them before walking off with Riku back to their table.

"Holy shit guys what did you do have sex out there?" Axel asked as he took in their appearance. Riku and Sora were slightly sweaty and their clothes were a little messed but kind of like they were in the middle of making out with each other.

"I got the whole thing on tape! I am so getting an A on this project!" Ash said happily waving her camera around.

"Hey Riku can I talk to you for a minute?" Axel asked as he motioned to the door leading to the bathrooms.

"Uh yeah sure. I'll be right back Sora." Riku followed Axel to the bathroom.

"What's up? Riku asked once they knew that the bathroom was void of any other occupants.

"What do you say that we spice up prom a bit?"

**That's it for now. **

Hope that you enjoyed that chapter!

**Thank You:**

Evil Chibi Kitten: Thank you and I hope that you liked this chapter.

rikushadow: Don't worry about Sora things will get better. Thanks for reviewing.

serenity denied: Thanks for your advice! Still don't know how but I tried to make it clear when the time changes.

Nightmare: Thanks!

silversouleater: Thank you! Hope you liked this chapter.

Mizu Hikari: Here's more!

naomirath: Thanks for your review it made me smile.

Sakura: Here's chapter 3 for you I hope that you like it!


	4. Prom Fun and Surprises

**FM: **Hey everyone and welcome to the next chapter of Far Away. Wow I got a whole 16 reviews but 987 hits!

**Riku:** Must I repeat my self from the last chapter? No one likes it so just stop while you're ahead.

**FM: **It doesn't suck I like it and that's all that matters. You really want me to torture you don't you?

**Riku: **No…

**FM:** Anyway all of you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the song Far Away that's belongs to Nickleback. SO DO NOT SUE! Also I do not make money off of writing these stories they are for my pleasure and everyone else's. Now on to chapter 2!

**P.S. -** If you haven't noticed yet the song some how stops around the 2nd chapter I don't really know what happened to it.

**Prom Fun and Surprises:**

"How are you going to spice up prom? We are not spiking the punch Axel. Sora would kill me."

"I was thinking more along the lines of taking over the stage."

"How are we going to get the guys down here then?"

"They're already here. See I'm always one step ahead of you. So what do you say?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Great then we better start moving in."

**Meanwhile…**

"Hey Ash have you seen Riku?" Sora hadn't seen him for about a half hour and was starting to get worried.

"No, I haven't seen Axel since he took Riku into the bathroom to talk."

"I'll go look for him there then." Sora said as he left her, made his way through all of the dancing bodies, and walked into the bathroom.

"Riku are you in here?" Sora asked as he stood in the door way. When there was no answer he left.

_Where could he have gotten to?_ Sora asked himself as he made his way back to the dance floor.

**With Riku and Axel:**

Axel and Riku were outside waiting for their other band members to grab their gear from Riku's house and Axel's.

"Should we warn the DJ about this?" Riku asked looking to Axel.

"I suppose we should. You go on ahead and do that then. I'll wait here for Zexion and Demyx." So Riku went back inside and went over to the DJ.

"What's up man?"

"Look we want to surprise everyone by playing a few songs for them. Mind if we set up on the stage behind you. We're the band from last year that graduated and we want to give everyone a show."

"I don't know kid."

"Please it's really important that we do this."

"Someone you like out there kid?"

"You can say that."

"Go ahead but if word gets out to the supervisors that I let you do this I'm through."

"Not a problem." Then Riku made his way back outside luckily without Sora seeing him.

"And the verdict is…"

"Not a problem with him."

"Awesome and look here they are." Zexion, Demyx, and Leon pulled up and the four set to work on gathering the equipment and setting it up on the stage. Once they were done Riku went down to the DJ and told him to cut the music after this song before disappearing onto the stage.

"We have until this song is over." Riku said in the process of changing his attire along with Axel. Riku now wore form fitting black jeans with a form fitting black shirt that said in blood red letters the number 12 looks like you. He applied his dark eye makeup and messed up his hair a bit. Axel wore an outfit similar to Riku except that his shirt was blood red and it had the bled written in bold black letters across it. Axel went over and picked up his guitar as well as Demyx who sat at the drums, Zexion who picked up his bass and Leon who picked up his other guitar.

_Here we go_ Riku thought as the song ended and Demyx began to count out when they would start. Then the song started.

"He who makes a beast out of himself gets rid of the pain of being a man"

Guitars start playing. Everyone looks to the stage.

"Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay. I tried to drive all through the night,   
the heat stroke ridden weather, the barren empty sights. No oasis here to see, the sand is singing deathless words to me."

Everyone starts to get into the music and starts dancing again.

"Can't you help me as I'm starting' to burn (all alone). Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction. My confidence is leaving me on my own (all alone). No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention."

Sora locks eyes with Riku. First he's angry and then his eyes change as he watches his boyfriend up on stage acting like he's singing to only him.

"As I adjust to my new sights the rarely tired lights will take me to new heights. My hand is on the trigger I'm ready to ignite. Tomorrow might not make it but everything's all right.  
Mental fiction follows me; show me what it's like to be set free."  
Everyone is into the beat of the song and they are loving it. Even the teachers aren't flipping out anymore about the interruption and are enjoying the fact that everyone is having fun.

"Can't you help me as I'm starting' to burn (all alone). Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction. My confidence is leaving me on my own (all alone). No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention."  
The song slows down a lot.

"So sorry you're not here I've been sane too long my vision's so unclear.  
Now take a trip with me but don't be surprised when things aren't what they seem."

Immediately the song picks up again surprising everyone.

"Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay. These eyes won't see the same, after I flip today."

Leon goes into a guitar solo. Then he is followed by Axel as they play back to back as fast as their fingers can go along the frets.

"Sometimes I don't know why we'd rather live than die; we look up towards the sky for answers to our lives. We may get some solutions but most just pass us by, don't want your absolution cause I can't make it right."

Everyone is now moving and Ash is video taping them.  
"I'll make a beast out of myself, gets rid of all the pain of being a man. Can't you help me as I'm starting' to burn (all alone). Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction. My confidence is leaving me on my own (all alone). No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention."  
The song slows down for the final time.

"So sorry you're not here I've been sane too long my vision's so unclear.  
Now take a trip with me but don't be surprised when things aren't what they seem.  
I've known it from the start all these good ideas will tear your brain apart.  
Scared but you can follow me I'm too weird to live but much too rare to die."

The song ends and everyone cheers for the band.

"Thank you." Riku said into the microphone as they got ready for their next song.

"This song Axel and I are dedicating to Sora and Ash." Riku said as the song started up.

"This time, this place misused, mistakes too long, too late who was I to make you wait?  
Just one chance just one breath just in case there's just one left 'cause you know, you know, you know."

Couples paired together on the dance floor. Sora and Ash just stood there and watched as their significant others sang to them.

"That I love you I have loved you all along and I miss you been far away for far too long I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go stop breathing if I don't see you anymore."  
Riku smiled at Sora with a loving gaze as he continued to sing the song.

"On my knees, I'll ask last chance for one last dance 'cause with you, I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand I'd give it all I'd give for us give anything but I won't give up 'cause you know, you know, you know"

Sora mouthed an I love you to Riku as he watched as the song neared its end.  
"That I love you I have loved you all along and I miss you been far away for far too long I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go stop breathing if I don't see you anymore."

Riku called Sora up to the stage. At first Sora hesitated but then he complied and walked up.

"So far away been far away for far too long so far away been far away for far too long. But you know, you know, you know"

Riku Handed Sora a microphone and gave a nod. Sora started singing along with Riku grabbing everyone's attention.

"I wanted I wanted you to stay 'cause I needed I need to hear you say… That I love you I have loved you all along and I forgive you for being away for far too long so keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore. Believe it hold on to me and, never let me go keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore. Believe it hold on to me and, never let me go keep breathing hold on to me and, never let me go keep breathing hold on to me and, never let me go."

Everyone cheered for them as they took a bow and took the spot lights off of them.

"I love you Riku." Sora said as he hugged him and they shared a short kiss.

"I love you too Sora." Riku said as together along with everyone else brought the equipment back out to their cars and Zexion, Leon, and Demyx left.

The next few hours were filled with dancing and compliments to Riku and Axel for their amazing job on stage.

"This is the last song of the night. Good luck to the class of 2006!" The DJ announced as he played the last song.

When the last song ended everyone walked out to their respective limos and went home.

"So everyone ready to go to the shore tomorrow?" Sora asked looking around at all of the tired faces.

"Yeah…" Everyone said tiredly.

"What time are we leaving?" Axel asked looking to Riku and Sora.

"As early as we can get you out of bed Axel." Sora said causing everyone to laugh. They were at Sora's house in no time.

"Just be quiet because my mom is probably asleep." Sora said as he unlocked the door to let everyone in.

"Hey Ash did you get Sora and Riku dancing earlier?" Selphie asked in an excited voice.

"Of course I did! Wanna see it Selphie?" Ash said excitedly. Sora started blushing but then jumped when Riku suddenly put his arms around him.

"Did you have fun tonight Sora?" Riku whispered in his ear.

"Yeah I did but I'm just glad that you decided to come."

"Me too… wait a second hey Axel why did you yell at me for missing practice when you're here to!"

"Just felt like yelling at you for once since I've known you."

"Thanks a lot you know you really made me feel bad."

"Well I'm going to bed." Sora announced before walking towards the stairs. "There are extra blankets and pillows over on the couch so make yourselves comfortable. Are you coming Riku?" Sora asked looking to his boyfriend.

"Yeah." He said also making his way to the stairs.

"Don't have to much fun up there!" Selphie said as she watched them walk up. "Ash get the camera ready." Ash pulled out her camera and smiled at Selphie. Ash waited a few minutes before going up stairs and quietly opening the door. She pressed the record button and taped them…

**End!**

**FM:** Whoop over 2000 words! Thanks for reading! Now to thank my readers who actually care to give criticism (not that my friend Tori doesn't care cause she criticizes me online all the time.)

leomolokai- I love your story I think I added it to my favs but I'm not sure anyway thanks so much for reviewing my story! I hope that you liked this chapter.

Sora Keyblader- Now you know what they did. Thanks for the review!

Lady Shiva- Here you go and thanks for reviewing

rikushadow- Glad you liked my SOTF. Lol that made me smile on the whole explanation. I would not have made him do that even though I can so see Axel doing that. Thanks for the review!

xxhieadzeroxx- And here I go again leaving you with another cliffy lol. Thanks for the review!

Mizu Hikari- well at least he wasn't up to no good lol. Hope you liked it and thanks for the review.


	5. The Shore and What?

**FM: **Ok no more cliff hangers…for now. Riku DO NOT START WITH ME.

**Riku:** Ok fine I won't

**FM: **Good now on with the story. Riku please do the disclaimer.

**Riku: **No…

**FM:** Do it now or else… shows a drawing of FM pairing him with Kairi.

**Riku:** Ok ok I'll do it! FullMetal8977 does not own Kingdom Hearts or the song Far Away that's belongs to Nickleback. SO DO NOT SUE! Also FullMetal8977 does not make money off of writing these stories they are for her and my pleasure and everyone else's. Now on to chapter 5!

**P.S. -** If you haven't noticed yet the song some how stops around the 2nd chapter I don't really know what happened to it.

**Going to the shore and what?...**

Sleeping .

_They're sleeping! Aww but they look so cute! _She tapped the couple sleeping together before going back downstairs.

"So did you see them?" Selphie asked excitedly when Ash came down the stairs.

"They were…"

"Don't even say it" Axel yelled.

"I was going to say that they were sleeping."

"No way let me see." Ash went over to Selphie and played back the tape.

"That sucks!" Selphie said in a disappointed tone.

"That's good because I personally don't need the image of Sora and Riku fucking like rabbits on my mind while I'm trying to sleep." Axel said looking at both of the girls.

"You're no fun Axel. Just because you don't like it doesn't mean that we have to hate it too." Ash said causing Axel to become very confused.

"Whatever…just go to sleep already."

"What if we don't listen to you?"

"Would you all just shut the hell up! I am trying to sleep here!" Tidus yelled from on the floor.

"Wow he's angry when he's tired." Selphie whispered to Ash causing her to laugh.

"Yeah really." Ash said before turning the light out and lying down next to Axel.

**Next Morning…**

"Sora?" Riku asked looking around for his now missing boyfriend.

_He's probably downstairs already._ Riku thought as he got out of bed and pulled on some clothes before going down himself. When he reached the bottom he smelled the food that Sora was cooking and immediately went into the kitchen. Riku smiled when he saw Sora pouring pancake mix into the heated pan. He walked over to unsuspecting brunette and hugged him from behind causing Sora to jump a little.

"Riku you scared me." Sora said turning around in his arms.

"Sorry babe." Riku said as he gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Hungry?" Sora asked Riku as he turned back around and placed the now done pancakes on a plate.

"I am but not for what you're making." Riku said in his ear then nibbled on it causing Sora to shudder.

"Riku not now we have to leave soon and…" Riku cut him off by putting his hand over Sora's mouth.

"I know so maybe later then." Riku said before letting him go and taking a seat at the neatly set kitchen table.

"Hey Ri could you go and wake the others up for me?" Sora asked sweetly.

"Of course I can."

"Thank you." Sora said as he watched his lover walk out of the kitchen and into the living room to wake their other guests.

_Who to wake up first?_ Riku asked himself before finally picking Selphie. Since Riku was feeling like a nice person he shook the girl gently and told her to wake up.

_Thank god she's a light sleeper._ Riku thought as he waited for the girl to really wake up.

"Hey Selphie I have a job for you."

"oooo What is it?" She asked totally interested.

"Wake up the others without getting killed by Axel." Selphie woke Tidus first then she decided to wake Ash in the only way she knew how.

"Ash Riku and Sora are having kinky kitchen sex." Selphie said into her ear making the girl jump up and grab her camera hitting Axel in the process which made him wake up and fall off the couch.

"What the hell Ash." But she didn't hear Axel because she was already in the kitchen.

"Hey there's no kinky kitchen sex in here!" They heard Ash yell from the kitchen.

"So that's what you told her?" Tidus said smiling as they both walked in the kitchen leaving Axel on the floor in the living room. They all took a seat at the table once Axel joined them and started eating.

"That was a mean trick Selphie." Ash said still pouting about not seeing what she wanted.

"Sorry but that was the only way that I knew how to wake you up without having Axel kill me for waking him up. I just had you do it for me."

"What are you two talking about?" Sora asked

"Is it about what Ash yelled this morning when she came running in here with her camera?" Riku asked looking at the brunette.

"Uh yeah… I told her that you two were having kinky kitchen sex in order to wake her up." Selphie said smiling at them. Riku just rolled his eyes and Sora blushed.

"He's blushing!" Ash exclaimed pointing to Sora making him blush more.

"Don't tell me that you have…no way!" Selphie said

"N…no we haven't I swear!" Sora said putting his hands up defensively.

"Yeah right you so did." Selphie said smiling.  
"And I missed it!" Ash said disappointedly.

"Anyway what time are we leaving?" Riku asked happy to get off of that subject. (You know they did! .)

"As soon as everyone is done eating." Sora said. Everyone finished eating a put their dishes in the sink before going to get ready to go. Sora got up to wash the dishes.

"Where are you going?" Riku asked getting up to.

"washing the dishes what does it look like? Go and get ready Riku." Sora said as he grabbed the sponge and turned the water on.

"I'll help then." Apparently he was ignoring Sora's earlier order to go and get dressed.

"You're still not dressed and packed so go upstairs now and do that. I think I can handle this on my own. If I'm still doing them when you come back then you can help ok."

"Not before this…" Before Sora could ask what he was talking about Riku pulled him into a kiss before walking up the stairs to get dressed.

"Aww that was sooo cute!" Ash squealed from the living room.

"That so just ruined the moment." Sora said as he continued his task along with Ash's help.

"And you said that I couldn't help." Riku said from the stairs.

"You weren't ready… and look I'm done."

"Aww poor Riku." Ash said as she put away the last of the dishes.

"You guys ready?" Tidus asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah what about you guys?" Sora asked still feeling bad for not letting Riku help.

"Yeah so let's go!" Tidus exclaimed before disappearing into the other room. Sora, Riku, and Ash followed. They grabbed their things and went out to their cars. They decided that Ash, Axel, Selphie, and Tidus would ride with Axel in his black convertible Toyota Camry and Riku would ride with Sora in his convertible mustang.

**End**

Over 1,000 typed words should be good enough to hold you guys over till next time. It's a little shorter than the others but do not worry I will make up for it later…trust me.

**Thank You**

xxhieadzeroxx**- **no cliffy this time but do not worry I plan on doing more of them lol.

Lady Shiva- this is all far from over.

Mizu Hikari- now you know! Lol

rikushadow- glad that I made you feel special and now you know what they were really doing.

YaoiNekoBoy AKA leomolokai- I'm sorry that I left you hanging like that I really am but it was just to good an opportunity to pass up! Hope you liked this one.

XxChaosReignxX- it's about time… lol j/k thanks for reviewing!

Dustychocobo- Thanks for the review!


	6. The Shore and What! Pt 2

**FM: **Welcome to chapter 6 of Far Away. I hope that all of you have liked this story so far and don't worry it only gets better from here. I can't wait for all of you to read what I have in store for our lovely couple. **I do not own kingdom hearts, the song far away or the characters. I do own this plot and that's it. I do not make money from writing these stories. They are for enjoyment only. **Enjoy!

Chapter 6- The Shore and What Pt. 2

"I missed you a lot." Riku said looking at Sora.

"I missed you too Riku, a lot more than you think." Sora said taking a quick glance at him.

"How much?" Riku asked with a smirk on his.

"I was really depressed when you left. I probably cried for a week." Sora said slightly blushing.

"Really?" If Sora looked at him then he would have seen pity in Riku's eyes.

"Yeah I did."

"I'm sorry Sora. If I didn't leave then you wouldn't have been like."

"Don't be it's not your fault."

"But it is…"

"No stop it isn't. As long as you're happy then I'll always be happy too.´

"Sora…" Riku looked at his boyfriend with a loving gaze and then slowly dozed off in his seat.

_He looks so cute when he's asleep_ Sora thought as he stole a quick glance at the sleeping Riku.

_I wonder how the others are doing. Axel and Ash are probably arguing over something stupid while Tidus and Selphie are either sleeping or laughing at them. That or Selphie and Ash haven't stopped talking since we left this morning. Poor Axel… maybe one of them should have come with us._

**In the other car:**

"So what did you get on film so far?" Selphie asked Ash.

"Want to see it!"

"Sure." Ash turned around and handed Selphie the camera. (Axel is driving with Ash in the front passenger seat and Selphie and Tidus were in the back.)

"Just hit the play button and look at this screen." Ash instructed.

"Got it… Aww look he's blushing. He looks so cute!"

"I know doesn't he?" Ash squealed. Then the camera cut to a scene where there was moaning and heavy breathing could be heard.

"Holy shit Ash did you film them having sex?"

"No I haven't been able to. That's them just making out anyway. Now if someone wasn't such a pervert I would have gotten that a long time ago."

"What happened?" Tidus asked now that he was actually interested in the conversation.

"I was walking passed Sora's house when I saw Riku's car in the drive way. Axel was with me by the way but anyway so I went to the side where Sora's window was and heard loud moaning coming from the window. (Obviously Sora.)

**Flashback (Axel):**

"They left the window open come on Axel!" Ash said as she ran to stand beneath the window. She tried to jump up to try and see but she was just too short so she looked at Axel.

"Oh Axel darling…"

"No"

"Come on Axel poo please!"

"No and for the five millionth time it's Axel not Axel poo it's just Axel."

"Ok Axel poo now help me please!"

"Hn…fine" Axel let her climb onto his shoulders and film the inside.

"This is going to be good." Ash said to herself as she got the camera ready. Then she suddenly froze.

"I'm still in my skirt from school."

"Yes you are and I have two words for you… pink panties."

"Pervert!" Ash kicked him in the head but in doing this it causes them to fall to the ground.

"Owie!"

**Inside…**

"What was that?" Sora asked trying to catch his breath finally.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Riku said before kissing the boy's neck.

"Oh…ok."

**End Flashback (Axel):**

"Stop daydreaming you're driving!" Ash yelled at Axel.

"I wasn't daydreaming." Axel said focusing back on the road.

"Sure you weren't" Ash said before continuing to talk to Selphie.

It took about another half an hour before they actually reached their hotel due to traffic on the way down. Sora and Axel parked their cars in the hotel lot and grabbed their things. (Along with waking up Riku on Sora's part.) They walked inside to go check into their room and get settled in before heading to the beach.

"It's about time we got here." Riku said as he unlocked Sora and his room.

"What are you complaining about you slept the whole way here?" Sora said as Riku opened the door and they walked in.

"I'm not really complaining and I could have driven or you could have woken me up."

"But you looked so cute sleeping."

"So don't complain."

"I'm not really complaining…" Before Sora could say more Riku tackled him onto the bed and started tickling him.

"R…Riku…S…stop."

"Not until you give up." Riku said smiling at him.

"A…Alright I g…give!" Riku stopped his assault and just looked into Sora's eyes.

"I love you so much Sora."

"I love you too." They leaned in closer and were just about to close the gap when…

"Aww that was so cute Riku!" Ash exclaimed from the door way.

"Damn it." Riku said under his breath.

"Maybe later okay." Sora whispered in Riku's ear before allowing Riku to get off of him.

"Hey Ash." Sora said as he stood up from the bed.

"You two ready to hit the beach?"

"Yeah once sec we just have to change." Sora said before disappearing into the bedroom followed by Riku.

"Promise?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you mean it when you said later?"

"Oh that… I said maybe later and yes I meant it but lets go to the beach Ri."

"Yeah alright." Both Sora and Riku left the room and together with the others they made their way down to the beach across from their hotel.

"Come on Sora let's go swimming!" Ash yelled. Sora looked to Riku with an apologetic smile.

"Go on, I'm not going anywhere." Riku said smiling back at him. Ash grabbed Sora's hand and pulled him down to the water.

"Hey Sora how about you pretend to drown and I'll save you?" Ash suggested after a couple of minutes just swimming and talking with each other.

"Why would I do something like that?"

"Come on Sora."

"I don't know…" Instead of convincing Sora Ash just pushed him under. When he didn't come back up Ash started to get really worried.

"Sora? Oh my god! Riku!" Riku sat up from lying on his towel and looked to where Ash was.

_Where's Sora?_ Riku got up and ran down to the water.

"Where is he Ash!"

"I…I don't know. I pushed him under and he never came back up."

Riku dove down into the water and began looking for his lover.

_Shit_ Was Riku's only thought when he finally found Sora but he had his foot caught between two rocks frantically trying to pull him self free. Sora looked panicked and frightened so Riku swam as fast as he could to him. Sora gave Riku the please-help-me-I'm-scared look and Riku made his way down to where the boy's foot was stuck.

He helped Sora get his foot free and swam along with him to the surface. Right before Sora made it his body let the little air he had left out of his lungs and took in water. Riku grabbed Sora and swam to the surface of the water. Riku was gasping for air but Sora wasn't which worried him even more than he was already.

_Shit_ Riku swam as fast as he could manage with Sora in his arms and laid him down on the shore once he got there. He tilted Sora's chin and breathed in two slow breaths into his lungs. He felt for a pulse before doing CPR on him.

_Come on Sora please don't die on me. Not now please._

**End**

Ha I made a short one! Now you all have to deal with another one of my famous cliff hangers! Until next chapter! Also thanks to all of my faithful readers! Keeps those reviews coming they are what keeps me going and to those of you who don't review. Thanks for reading and giving me almost 2000 hits! _Now if only that many reviewed…_

Later!

**P.S:**

I need our help! I need an idea for a MPreg SasuNaru fic! If anyone can give me a good idea then please tell me in a review. I can't think of a good idea. I have an idea for a regular fic for that pairing but I really want to do an MPreg for them since there aren't that many of them so if you can please help!


	7. Not Now Please

**Riku: ** Rolls on floor laughing

**FM: **What's so funny Riku?

**Riku: **Just the fact that no one offered an idea for your next story that's all.

**FM:** So what? They have their own ideas to think up so it's all good.

**Riku:** What ever…

**FM:** I **Do Not Own** Kingdom hearts or its characters or the song Far Away or any other song that may be used in this fic. I **Do Not** make money off of these stories cause if I did I could be rich… ok maybe not but anyway on with chapter 7!

**Not Now Please:**

Riku was giving everything he had to revive his lover. With one more breath into his lungs Sora started coughing up water. Riku helped him sit up and patted his back to calm down his coughing fit.

"Are you ok?" Riku asked him after he stopped coughing.

"I think so… thanks Riku."

"Anytime Sora just not anytime soon ok?"

"Yeah… sure." Sora said before being pulled into a hug.

"Sora are you alright!" Ash asked him pushing Riku out of the way to hug him.

"Yeah I just can't breathe … choking me."

"He he sorry Sora." Ash said smiling.

"What exactly happened anyway?" Riku asked his boyfriend as he took a seat next to him.

"Ash had pushed me under so I swam around her to try and scare her but my foot got stuck and well… you know the rest."

"Sora I really am sorry."

"It's ok it was an accident. Don't worry about it."

"Ok! So what do you guys want to do now?"

"I know what I want to do." Riku whispered to Sora. Sora blushed and gave him a look.

"Why don't we go back to the room and get something to eat?" Sora suggested.

"It is getting late and I am hungry." Riku said.

"Alright let's go." Ash said. So Ash, Riku, and Sora walked up to where Axel, Selphie, and Tidus were sitting and told them of their plans. Once they agreed to the plan they all made their way back up to their rooms. Once in their rooms they each went about changing their clothes.

"Hey Sora can I ask you something?" Riku said as he pulled in his shirt.

"Sure." Sora said as he turned to his lover.

"Ummm… how do I say this?"

"Just tell me" _Please don't tell me that he's going to break up with me. Please not here._

"Sora I wanted to know if… I want to know if you would share a poupu (spelling?) fruit with me." Riku said blushing slightly.

"Sure Riku I would love to." Sora said with a sign of relief.

"What did you think that I was going to break up with you?"

"Maybe…" Sora said looking down. Riku went over and took his boyfriend in his arms.

"I wouldn't do that to you no matter what."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what. I promise."

"I'm sorry for doubting you Riku."

"It's ok I forgive you." Riku said giving him a small kiss that lighted a fire in both of them. Riku tried to deepen the kiss but Sora pulled away.

"We can't do this Riku. The others are probably waiting for us."

"Yeah." Riku said in disappointment.

"I'm sorry." Sora really felt bad this time because he wanted it just as bad as Riku did but for some reason he wanted to wait. So they both left the room to meet the others in the hall and together they all went back downstairs. Sora took worried glances at Riku the whole time.

_Is he going to break up with me over this?_

**End**

**FM: **I am so sorry that it is so short! I ran out of stuff to write so I have to hand write a few more pages. I had this whole thing written out but only up to 31 pages. I will write more soon I promise.

**Riku:** Why won't you let me have fun with him?

**FM: **Because of your earlier comment. Now since no one responded to my call for help I will say it again. I really need help for a good Sasuke/Naruto story. If anyone has an idea where a male preg would work into it that would be even better. Thanks so much! Thanks again to all of my reviewers I love you all! Keep them coming guys!


	8. I Love You

**FM:** Ok that update didn't take long to do since I got my laptop today anyway…

**Riku:** Idiot…

**FM: **Riku I swear that if you continue to make fun of me that I will either kill Sora or make you have no sex until you explode or rape someone 'cause you will be so frustrated!

**Riku: **(Goes to hide) I'm sorry!

**FM:** You should be… now do the disclaimer.

**Riku:** FullMetal does not own kingdom hearts, the characters, or any songs used in this fanfic. She does not make money off of writing these stories either.

**FM:** Thank you Riku you may go now… The rest of you enjoy the story!

**Warning:** There is a lemon in this chapter… you have been warned.

**Chapter 8:**

Dinner was mostly quiet and Sora continued to give worried glances towards Riku the whole time. Riku being the oblivious person that he is didn't notice it but Selphie did.

"Hey Sora can I talk to you a minute?" Selphie asked low enough so no one could hear her.

"Yeah." He said before standing up and walking towards the entrance to the diner. Selphie stood moments later and said that she was going to make sure that he was ok.

"I should go." Riku said getting ready to stand himself but Selphie stopped him.

"No I will go you stay here." She said before leaving the group.

"Sora tell me what's wrong."

"Selphie I'm scared." Sora said coming out right with what was bothering him.

"Scared of what Sora? What is there that you could possibly be afraid of?" Selphie was confused about what her friend was talking about.

"Selphie I was in the room with Riku getting changed but then we started making out and then I stopped him from going further because we had to come down for dinner and now I think that he's going to break up with me for it and I don't want him to. I want the time to be perfect when Ash isn't videotaping us or trying to."

"I understand Sora." Selphie pulled the teary eyed boy close to her and hugged him. Unknown to them Riku was watching them from behind the door with a sadness in his eyes.

_Sora I am so sorry for forcing myself onto you…_ Riku quickly made his way back to the table when he saw Sora and Selphie heading for the door.

"You okay Sora?" Ash asked when they sat back down.

"Yeah I'm fine no need to worry." Sora said with a smile on his face. Riku saw right through that fake smile and saw that Sora was really worried about what he had said to Selphie might actually happen.

_I won't let that happen over something as little as this Sora trust me. _Riku thought as he finished up his dinner. Once everyone was done they all headed up to their own rooms to go to sleep so they could be ready for the next day's activities.

"Night Riku, Night Sora." Ash said as Axel dragged her into their room.

"Night guys." Sora said before following Riku inside and locking the door.

"Sora I wanted to apologize for earlier."

"Riku you don't have to…"

"But I really do Sora. Look I was worried about you so I followed where you and Selphie went and I heard what you told her. I shouldn't have made you feel that way at all. I am so sorry for making you doubt that I love you." Sora was quiet for a moment as he processed everything that Riku has said to him.

"Thanks Riku."

"For…" Riku was apparently confused by Sora's reaction. He thought that he would have been mad at him for following him.

"Thanks for showing your concern for me by following me and then having the courage to say it to me and not lie about it. That's why I'm not mad. I love you Riku." Sora said hugging his boyfriend.

"I love you too Sora so much that it probably borders on insanity. Sora words could not express how much I love you. I don't think that there is anything that can."

"Riku…" Sora said into his clothed chest.

"We could if you want to…"

"Don't do this because of earlier. You don't have to."

"But I want to Riku." Sora said looking into Riku's eyes. Riku saw an undying about of love and affection in those blue eyes but there was also a hint of lust in those blue depths that Riku so badly wanted to have come to the surface.

"If you really feel that you want to Sora then we will."

"What do you say to sharing the fruit now?" Sora asked running his finger tips over Riku's chest.

"We…We could if you want to." Riku said trying to regulate his already labored breathing. Riku moved away from Sora and went to his bag to pull out the soft yellow star shaped fruit from his bag.

"You first." Riku said handing him the fruit. Sora just looked at it at first before taking a bite.

"How is it?" Riku asked him. Without responding Sora pressed his lips to Riku's and moved the one piece from his mouth to Riku's.

"You tell me." Was Sora's reply as he watched Riku eat the piece he gave him. Riku suddenly got an idea and once he finished the piece he had he took another and shared it with Sora in the same way. They shared the whole fruit like that along with lightly caressing and nipping each other. Riku went to start to kiss along Sora's jaw bone and neck nibbling on his skin making Sora let out a light gasp. Sora's hands went up into Riku's hair grasping his head and running his hands through his hair.

"Riku…" Sora said as he felt Riku kiss along the edge of where his shirt and skin meet. Sora felt himself getting hot so he pulled away from Riku which worried him but he quickly removed his shirt and went back to kissing him. Riku put his hands on Sora's hips and they stayed like that just kissing each other passionately. Riku started to push Sora back towards the bed and before they knew it Sora had fallen over the edge bringing Riku with him on top of him.

"Sorry…" Sora placed a finger over Riku's lips and just shook his head.

" No need to be. I'm fine Ri." Riku started kissing Sora everywhere there was exposed skin making Sora feel like he turned into putty in Riku's hands. Riku suddenly stopped and sat up.

"Riku…" Sora whimpered at the loss of warmth( not that it wasn't warm enough)

"Shh…" Riku said before removing his shirt and pants all together then moved onto Sora's remaining clothes.

"You're beautiful Sora." Riku said before getting back on top of Sora and kissing him senseless. The skin to skin contact was driving Riku insane. He wanted to take Sora then and there but he restrained himself because he knew that he would end up hurting Sora.

"Riku… I …" Then Sora stopped talking.

"(Pant) What (Pant) Sora?"

"I (Pant) want you (pant) inside me." Sora finally said after much effort to even form that sentence. Riku nodded and put his fingers near Sora's mouth.

"I didn't bring anything so spit will have to do. Ok?"

"Yes…" Sora said before taking Riku's fingers into his mouth and sucking on them. If possible Riku got even hotter and hornier than before. Riku removed his fingers when he thought that they were wet enough and thought that he was going to explode.

"Tease" Riku said to Sora who just opened his legs up for Riku to sit in between them.

"You know it."

"Ready?" Riku asked placing his fingers near Sora's entrance.

"Yes." Riku inserted one finger making Sora moan a little louder in both slight pain and very much pleasure. When Sora started moaning he inserted a second one and began a scissoring motion to stretch Sora. When he thought Sora was read he removed his fingers causing Sora to let out a whimper.

"Sorry…"

"It's ok I love you so much Riku."

"I love you too." Riku said as he entered Sora's tight hole. Sora gave a small wince in pain as Riku pushed himself inside of him completely. Riku was trying his best not to just fuck Sora senseless.

_God he's so tight._ Riku thought as he waited for Sora to adjust to his size. Riku began to pump his cock to try and distract him from the pain a little. When Sora started to moan from Riku's ministrations he began to move in and out of him slowly at first then steadily increased his speed.

"Oh god Riku!" Sora yelled out as Riku had hit Sora's prostate dead on. Riku continued to hit that spot over and over again making Sora cry out his name repeatedly. Riku pumped Sora's throbbing erection in time with his thrusts.

"Riku I'm gonna cum." Sora said in between panting breaths.

"Do it Sora. Cum hard for me." That did it for Sora and he came yelling out Riku's name. Riku came moments after Sora. Riku pulled out of Sora causing the said tired and sweaty brunette to whimper slightly. Riku spooned Sora against his body and moved the pieces of hair that were plastered to his forehead.

"Sora I love you." Riku said as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too." Then the both let sleep claim their tired bodies.

**END**

**FM:** I hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Thank you to all who reviewed! See you next chapter!


	9. Fun With Friends

**FM:** Here is the next chapter to this wonderful story…

**Riku:** mumbles Yeah real lovely.

**FM:** Riku I swear I will torture you slowly! Pulls out fuzzy handcuffs

**Riku:** Smirks what do you suppose that you're going to do with those?

**FM:** Oh you'll see. Handcuffs Riku to a chair with both of his hands together. Oh Sora!

**Sora:** Pokes out head from other room Yes?

**FM:** Would you please come here and do a strip tease for poor Riku over here? He can't move to much so don't worry.

**Sora:** Sure! Music starts

**Riku:** Please don't do this to me!

**FM:** I do not own kingdom hearts if I did it would not be rated E for violence and the use of alcohol (I think the case said) it would be rated NC-17 for male/male sex by Riku, Sora, Cloud and Leon! On with the story!

**Chapter 9:**

Riku woke up to the sun shinning brightly in his eyes slightly pissing him off. He was about to get up when he noticed that he couldn't move. Then everything from the night prior came flooding back to him.

_That's right Sora and I had the most amazing sex last night._ Riku thought as his gaze drifted over to his blue eyed angel. Sora was sleeping sniggled up to Riku's chest and his arms around the boy's slim waist. Riku moved a few strands of hair out of Sora's face and just watched him sleep with a contented smile on his face.

_What would I do without you?_ (Wouldn't you like to know?)

Then Sora stirred in his sleep slowly opening his eyes.

"Morning." Riku said to the waking boy in his arms.

"Morning…sleep well?" Sora asked as he opened his eyes to look into Riku's.

"Yes and how about you? Are you sore today at all?" Riku asked his voice filled with concern.

"A little but it's nothing that I can't handle." Sora said with a smile gracing his lips.

"I guess that we should get dressed other wise Ash and Selphie might come in here and see us." Riku said and laughed at the horrified look that Sora had on his face.

"I think that you may be right…wonder what they have planned for us to do today." Sora said as he untangled himself from Riku and got up to get dressed.

"I would rather not know right now." Riku said as he to got up. "I'm going to go shower."

"I'll come with you!" Let's just say that that shower was a very interesting and entertaining one.

Once they were clean they made their way to the hallway where they proceeded to knock on their friend's doors to wake them up. When they came to Axel and Ash's door Sora had to stop Riku from knocking loudly on it.

"Let's just go in and scare them a little." Sora said.

"And I thought that you were the innocent one." Riku said smiling as they quietly opened the door and walked inside the room. Quietly they made their way to the bedroom and Sora quietly pushed the door open. He did not expect to see what he saw. Axel was on top of Ash kissing her senseless and in the process of removing all of her clothing. Unfortunately for the two boys Ash saw them. In between kisses she managed to get out a "Hi Sora," which caused Axel to turn and look at Sora standing in the door way.

"Uhh… hey guys just telling you that it's time to get up but I can see that you're already awake so we'll be going now." Sora said as he backed away from the door.

"GOD DAMN IT SORA!" Axel yelled and threw the closest thing that he could reach which happened to be an alarm clock.

"Sorry…" but he never got to finish that sentence because another thing was thrown. Sora continued to doge objects from in the door way. Finally Axel ran out of things to throw at him.

"Get Out Now…" he said and Sora immediately left the room. When he closed the door he came face to face with a laughing Riku.

"And what is so funny?" Sora asked once they were in the hall.

"Oh nothing... don't worry about it." Then they proceeded to go downstairs for breakfast. When Axel came down he looked just a little angry.

"Sleep well?" Riku asked as Axel took a seat. Axel just glared at Sora. (He had no idea Riku was there.)

"No but it sounded like you guys did." Ash answered for him. Riku smiled and Sora blushed a deep red at the comment.

"And this morning." Selphie added smiling. The conversation was dropped as soon as the waiter came to order their food.

"So Axel how come you didn't sleep well?" Tidus asked.

"Oh I slept fine…I was just interrupted this morning by a certain spiky haired kid."

"He started throwing stuff at him you should have seen it." Riku said which made Axel look at him with a glare.

"You were there too?"

"Sora dragged me with him and I had the sense to leave the room before we got caught." Riku said now looking at Sora.

"Why did you have to say hi Ash?" Sora mumbled to himself. Riku heard what he said and that comment caused him to chuckle to himself.

"Don't worry he'll forgive you eventually." Riku whispered to Sora right before their food came.

"So what are we doing today?" Tidus asked looking around at everyone.

"Why don't we go to the board walk?" Selphie suggested.

"Maybe we should do that tonight…" Sora suggested.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"It'll look a whole lot better with all of the lights on and stuff. It makes it more fun that way."

"So what do we do for today?" Riku asked after everyone had agreed to Sora's idea.

"We could go to the beach again."

"As long as Ash doesn't pull me under I think that would be a good idea." Sora said looking at Ash which caused the whole group (even the sulking Axel) to laugh.

"Alright so the beach it is then." Selphie said before everything got quiet. Everyone finished their meals and headed back up to their rooms to change.

Riku, Sora, and Tidus were the first ones done so they stood waiting in the hall.

"Wonder what is taking them so long." Sora said looking at Axel's and Ash's door.

"Yeah I'm surprised that Axel isn't out here with the rest of us." Riku said looking at both Tidus and Sora.

Finally Selphie emerged from her room to join them waiting in the hall.

"Where's Ash and Axel?" She asked looking at all three of them.

"Never came out of their room." Tidus said

"Well lets head down without them. They know where it is." With that said everyone got up and made their way down the stairs.

Once Ash and Axel showed up they got questioned on what took them so long. Axel wouldn't tell so Sora being the smart one that he is went to Ash to find out what took them so long. Ash just so happened to give Sora every detail of their pleasurable afternoon.

"That was just a little too much information Ash." Sora told her as they made their way down to the water.

"Well you did want to know didn't you?" she asked.

_I will not continue this conversation…_ Sora thought to himself.

They stayed at the beach the entire day just swimming, sun bathing, and having a good time. When it started to get dark they made their way back up to their rooms to get changed before it got dark and cold. Sora was now wearing a short sleeved light blue shirt and blue tight jeans that really showed off his butt and flip flops. (Riku liked his jeans a lot . ). Riku wore a White t-shirt with black jeans and black flip flops.

When they met out in the hall Axel was wearing a red t-shirt with black jeans and sneakers while Ash was wearing an orange shirt with blue form fitting blue jeans and sandals. Tidus was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans and Selphie was wearing her usual yellow color (not the dress) she wore a t-shirt with a blue jean skirt and sandals.

"Ready?" Sora asked all of them. They all replied with some sort of yes and they made their way back outside to the board walk.

Sora and Riku were walking a little behind the group so that they could have some time to themselves.

"I'm really glad that you came Riku. I missed you so much."

"Me too Sora. This has been a fun and eventful weekend for me." Riku said looking into those blue eyes that he loved.

"Don't they look so cute." Ash said to Selphie as they continued walking.

"Yeah they do." Selphie said with a smile on her lips.

"Hey Axel can we go on the Ferris wheel?" the puppy dog look was in full effect when she asked him.

"Sure…" Axel said and the whole group walked over. They handed in their tickets and each couple got into a seat together. Sora was having the time of his life with Riku there by his side. They stopped at the top and they could see the entire boardwalk and then some.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Sora asked snuggling into Riku.

"Not as beautiful as you are Sora." Sora blushed at his comment and nuzzled his face into Riku's side to hide his blush. Riku moved Sora' s head so that he could look into those blue eyes and then shared a small kiss with him. Sora couldn't have been happier than that moment. When they were at the bottom they got off and met up with their other friends waiting outside of the exit.

"Where to now?" Sora asked them.

"How about we do a few more rides then games and then we'll call it a night?" Selphie suggested. Everyone seemed to agree and so they did just that. Riku won Sora a stuffed bear and Sora had won Riku a stuffed dog. Ash was just wishing that she had brought her camera out with her.

_I am missing the best opportunity right now!_

"Hey Ash… Earth to Ash." Axel said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?... yes?" Axel handed her a small stuffed colorful fish and she squealed in happiness before hugging her boyfriend.

"Thank you thank you thank you!"

"You're welcome. Come on the others are leaving." Axel said taking her hand in his. Nothing could have ruined that moment for any of them.

(**Time Skip!) **

They finished out the week and that Saturday they headed home. Check out was early so they all had to get up and get their things packed.

_Riku goes home tomorrow…_ Sora thought sadly as he got his things together.

_Are we going to make it through the rest of the year? What am I going to do if I loose him?_

"Hey Sora are you ready?" Riku asked from the door way of the bedroom.

"Yeah just a second." Sora said as he picked up his bag and made his way to the door.

"Hey what's wrong?" Riku asked preventing Sora from walking out the bedroom door.

"It's just that you leave tomorrow and I don't want you to." Sora said looking down. Riku could tell that he was trying to hold back his tears.

"Hey don't worry. A few more weeks and I'll be home and we can be together all the time. Don't worry Sora. We'll be okay." Riku said pulling his boyfriend into a warm embrace.

_If he says that we'll be okay then I think we will. But I have a feeling that we'll have a lot more than him going to school to worry about._ Sora thought before Riku then let him go and Sora once again picked up his bags and left the room.

_I won't let anything come between us_ Riku thought as he followed his boyfriend down the stairs.

_I love him to much to let him go._

**END**

**FM:** I just noticed that my story is over a year old already! I can't believe that I've been writing this for a year already! Anyway I hope that you liked this chapter. Enjoy the fluffiness while it lasts because it won't last long. These two will be going through a lot more than Riku leaving again.

**Riku:** Just give the plot away why don't you.

**FM: **I didn't and do not make me chain you up again it looked quite painful that you couldn't have your way with him.

**Riku:** It was you crazy bitch. Continue…evil bitch

**FM:** Before I torture Riku anymore I will end this chapter. I hope that all of you liked it and thank you to all of my lovely reviewers… it is all of you who keep me going. I love you all!


	10. Leaving You Again

**FM:** Here is chapter 10! I have locked Riku up so he will not be interrupting.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts the characters or any songs that I do use in this story. Enjoy!

**Chapter 10: Leaving you again**

Before Sora knew it the day when Riku was to leave to go back to school came. Sora was sitting with Riku at the airport waiting for his plane to be called. They weren't talking because they knew what each other was thinking.

_I'm going to miss him no matter how short the time apart is going to be._

Then Riku's plane was announced to be ready to board. Both boys stood together and walked toward the terminal.

"Riku…" Tears were welling up in Sora's eyes.

"Sora please don't cry. I promise to call you more often than last time. I don't want us to be lost again. I love you so much." Riku said as he held Sora in his arms.

"Riku I love you so much." Sora said still trying to hold back his tears.

"I love you too Sora. I have to go now. I will call you as soon as I get there."

"Promise?" Sora asked looking into Riku's sea green eyes.

"Yes I promise Sora." Riku gave Sora a short but lingering kiss and then left to board his plane. Sora looked out the window and watched the plane take off and disappear.

_Two months and he'll be home_ Sora thought as he exited the airport and drove home.

"How did it go?" Sora's mom asked once Sora came home.

"I cried as expected but other than that it went as well as it possibly could." Sora said walking into the kitchen where he knew his mother was. He took a seat at the table and held his head in his hands.

"He'll be back before you know it."

"I know… I'm going up to my room."

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really mom… thanks." Then he went up the stairs to his room.

_Sora…_

Riku as promised called Sora when he had gotten back and they talked for about two hours. Sora had ended up crying himself to sleep that night and Riku had been as quiet as ever that night which scared his roommate a little.

"Are you okay Riku?"

"Fine…just fine."

"You two didn't break up or anything did you?" His roommate said sitting up.

"No but I feel like I such an ass for leaving him again." Riku said staring up at the ceiling.

"Classes will be over before both of you knowing it and then you'll be home again.

"I know but the sad part is that he's all alone at home." Riku left the conversation at that and tried to get some sleep that night.

**With Sora:** **(Back at school)**

"Hey Sora!" Ash yelled from down the school hall. Sora just waved to the blonde and then turned his attention back to his open locker.

"what's wrong Sora?" Ash asked when she came to stand next to him.

"It's nothing. I guess I just miss him that's all."

"I know but in two months you'll be able to see him." Ash said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I know but I can't help but miss him."

"I know…come on lets go to lunch." Sora nodded and walked with Ash to the cafeteria.

"Hey Sora how are you doing?" Selphie asked when they sat down.

"Fine I guess."

"Hey don't worry before you know it he'll be home and you two will be going back together to the mainland college." Kairi said.

"Yeah I know. Thanks guys for all of your support." Sora said looking at each one of his close friends.

_I don't know what I would do without them…without him._ Sora thought as he ate and listened to the conversation that was going on.

**(Time Skip)** **A few weeks later…**

A few weeks later and Sora was staying home all the time or going into school late and missing all of his morning classes. This morning wasn't any different from the others. When Sora was done for the moment with the toilet he leaned back against the wall and just looked to the ceiling.

"Sora are you alright?" His mother asked through the closed door.

"I'll be fine mom. I'll be out in a minute."

"All right dear." Then he heard his mother walk away from the door and down the steps.

_What is wrong with me? Why am I always so sick?_ Sora thought as he flushed the toilet and stood up to brush his teeth to try and get the awful taste out of his mouth. When he was done he went down stairs and sat at the kitchen table.

"Are you hungry Sora?"

"No mom but thanks anyway." His mother walked over to him and put a hand to his forehead.

"You don't feel warm at all and yet your getting sick in the bathroom every morning." Sora's mother thought about what this could mean as she made herself breakfast before leaving for work.

_Could he be?...No he can't be unless he…_She didn't know how right she was.

"I'll see you later Sora." His mother said before giving him a small kiss on the forehead and walking out the door. He made his way upstairs back to his room and lied down on his bed.

_Now I feel fine…what the hell is going on?_ Sora got up and went to his computer. He went to his myspace to see if he had any messages from anyone.

_New messages…_ Sora opened his inbox to find a message from Riku.

_**Hey Sora how are you doing? I miss you so much and am counting down the days till I get to see you again. I know we only saw each other a few weeks ago but I just miss you so much.** **I love you Sora…I wanted to tell you that we have a show coming up in DI and I wanted you to be there. It's in February…I know that's a little far off from now but I wanted to tell you so you don't make any plans to do anything…I know how you like things known in advance. Can't wait to see you!**_

_**Love always-**_

_**Riku**_

Sora smiled to himself that Riku remembered his little pet peeve about knowing things in advance.

_What would I do without him?_ Sora sent a reply message and then logged off. He was suddenly hungry so he went back downstairs to see what he could find.

**With Riku:**

Riku couldn't concentrate on anything in class and he had no clue why. Something seemed to be bothering him for some reason and it didn't feel like it was a good thing.

_I hope that nothing is wrong with Sora. I hope nothing happened to him…_

"Riku are you paying attention?" The professor asked looking at him dead in the eye.

"Yes sir."

"Good…" Then he went back to teaching what ever he was talking about. He would get the notes from his friends later.

_Sora please be okay. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you._ Finally classes were over for the day for Riku so he headed back up to his dorm to start on his research paper. He logged onto his myspace and checked his inbox. He smiled to himself when he saw that Sora had responded to his message earlier.

_**Riku-**_

**_I've been better actually. I've been sick ever morning for the past couple of weeks and only in the morning which is really weird. I miss you too and I can't wait to see you. Believe me I've been counting down the days myself. I love you and I can't wait to see you. Less than two months to go! And thanks for remembering my pet peeve about knowing things in advance. I will be there don't worry. I love you!_**

_**Love always-**_

_**Sora**_

Riku closed his inbox and started on writing that paper.

_He's to good to me. What did I do to ever deserve him?_

**With Sora next morning:**

Sora was sick as usual and skipped out on school again. This time Selphie, Kairi, and Ash came and saw him and brought all of his missing work with them.

"Hey Sora how are you doing?" Kairi asked when she saw him.

"I'm fine now actually. Just not in the morning." Without warning Ash jumped on Sora and hugged him.

"Sora I missed you!" Ash yelled hugging him.

"Ash…can't…breathe." Sora tried to get out. Ash immediately let go of him.

"Sorry Sora." Ash said looking at the ground.

"It's ok really."

"We brought you the work that you have been missing in class." Selphie said handing him the folder filled with papers.

"Thanks guys…I'll make sure to do it and give it to you guys to hand in…and Ash no copying it either."

"Fine…"

"Well we better go we have our own work to get done. We'll come by in the morning to pick up what ever you got done tonight ok Sora?" Kairi asked him.

"Sure…thanks guys I don't know what I would do without you guys."

"You're life would be dull and boring.' Selphie and Ash said together than looked at each other and laughed.

"Let me take the two nut cases home. I'll call you later Sora." Kairi said before dragging the still laughing girls out of his house and to their own homes. Sora just shook his head at them and closed the door.

**End:**

I hope that this chapter will be of some help I know how some of you were confused. I am rewriting chapter 10 to make it longer and not as rushed. I hope that you liked this one better than the last. Reviews are wonderful.


	11. He's Home and What!

**FM: **Chapter 11 is here!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own kingdom hearts the characters or any of the songs that I may use in this story. This is for the pure enjoyment of others.

**Important:** You **must** re read chapter 10 because I did change it from before. **Do not read** this chapter until you have gone back and read chapter 10. You might get confused if you don't!

**Chapter 11: He's home and what!**

Sora didn't seem to be getting better as time went on so his mother finally had him come down to her office to check and see if her suspicions were correct. She had Sora lie down on the bed in the room and she prepared an ultrasound machine.

"What is that?" Sora asked pointing to the machine.

"It's an ultrasound machine. It'll help me see what's wrong with you." Sora just nodded. He jumped a little at the coolness of the gel his mother applied to his abdomen.

"Sorry it's a little cold." She said with a small smile. She turned the machine on and pressed it to Sora's abdomen.

_I was right…_ Her eyes widened in shock at what she saw.

"What is it? Is it serious?" Sora was worried by the expression his mother gave looking at the screen.

"Sora I need you to tell me the truth and nothing but the truth."

"Okay…"

"Sora did you share a paopu fruit with Riku?" Sora nodded a yes. His mother just sighed to herself as she cleaned off the gel.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"There was something that I never told you about that fruit as a child Sora."

"What is it just spit it out already!"

"Sora that fruit allows someone to get pregnant whether male or female. Sora you're pregnant with Riku's child."

"Yeah right you have to be kidding."

"Sora do I look like I'm kidding?"

"You're really serious? Mom what am I going to do? What am I going to tell Riku? He's going to leave me when he finds out." Sora was panicking now and looked like he was ready to cry.

"I'm sure that if he loves you as much as he says he does than he won't leave you Sora." _I hope…_

"Hello!" Some one yelled from the other room.

"He's here…" Sora whispered.

"What am I going to do!"

"Just be calm. We'll tell him together." Sora followed his mother out into the kitchen to see Riku standing there.

"There you are Sora." Riku said walking over and hugging his lover.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too Riku.' Sora said hugging him back.

"Riku there is something that we have to tell you." His mother said in a serious tone.

"Sure…"

"You might want to sit down for this." Riku did as she said and took a seat with Sora next to him.

"Riku Sora's pregnant." She said in one calm breath. There was silence for a moment before Riku started laughing.

"Yeah right that's a good one. Now really what did you have to tell me?"

"Riku she wasn't joking. I am pregnant with your child."

"What? How? When?"

"I think you know how but the one thing you don't know is that it was because of the fruit you shared that made it happen and it happened while you were down at the shore." Sora's mother explained. Riku was silent for a moment.

"Riku are you okay?" Sora asked placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sora but I have to think about this." Riku said getting up and going to the door.

"I understand Riku…I'll be here waiting." Sora said before Riku walked out the door and possibly out of his life.

"Sora…"

"Its ok mom I'll be fine. I just want to be alone for a while." Sora said as he made his way up to his room.

**With Riku:**

Riku went to the only person who he knew he could trust with information like this and that was Tidus. Riku went up and knocked on the door and patiently stood there waiting for him to answer.

"Riku you're home. What's up?"

"Can I talk to you privately for a minute?" Riku asked in almost a pleading voice.

"Sure…come in we'll go up to my room."

"Thanks…"

"Any time." Riku followed Tidus up to his room and took a seat next to him on the bed.

"What did you need to talk about?"

"Tidus Sora's pregnant."

"What? You can't be serious."

"I am…his mother told me when I got there and he confirmed it. I just don't know what to do."

"What I think is that you should go and take responsibility for what happened and be there for him."

"I don't know if I can even look at him the same anymore."

"It's not like he cheated on you Riku. I know for a fact that he didn't so you should go back to him." Riku still was confused by all this. A child was a big responsibility and he didn't know if he was ready to take on that responsibility.

"Thanks Tidus." Riku said before going back down the steps and letting himself out of the house. He didn't go back to see Sora. He went home for the night and was leaving for the mainland the very next day.

_I need to sort this entire thing out._

**With Sora:**

Sora had been crying for about the passed hour and a half until he just couldn't cry anymore.

"Sora can I come in?" his mother called through the closed door

"Yeah." Came a quite reply. She opened the door and went to sit on the bed.

'I'm so sorry Sora. If I knew he would have acted this way then I wouldn't have said anything."

"No you did the right thing. He had to know and he was going to find out sooner or later. It's just that it's going to be hard without him here."

"If you want we can get rid of the baby…"

"NO. I want to keep it. I will not kill an innocent life just because it wasn't planed or that its father doesn't want to be here."

"Sora I am so proud of you. You're going to be a good parent to thins child I know it."

"Thanks mom."

"Now go to sleep you'll need as much rest as possible." She kissed him lightly on the forehead and then left closing the door behind her.

_I won't let anything happen to you no matter what._ Sora thought before finally falling into a dreamless sleep.

**With Riku:**

Riku woke up early the next morning to catch the next plane back to the mainland. He was planning on staying with Axel until school started again. He arrived a little after 11 in the morning and saw that Axel was there waiting for him.

"So why are you back?" Axel asked as they started to walk to his car.

"Long story." Riku said as he loaded up his things into Axel's car.

"Hey I've got time." Axel said as he got in along with Riku and drove away from the airport. On the ride there Riku told Axel everything that happened and Axel to say the least was shocked as well at hearing the news.

"So you're gonna be a father now huh?"

"I guess I am…but I don't think that I'm ready for it. What if I'm not a good father."

"Hey you love Sora don't you?" Riku nodded and then remembered that Axel was driving so he answered a yes.

"Then there shouldn't be a problem with you being a parent. As long as you love him than you're good. You said no matter what you would never leave him didn't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Well guess what you just did and now this kid is probably thinking about killing himself or is crying because you just up and left him without saying a word to him. Some lover you are then huh?" Axel said as he pulled into the driveway of the apartment.

"Look you'll figure something out and until you do you are more than welcome to stay here." Axel said opening the door and going inside.

**With Sora:**

Sora found out from Ash where Riku had gone and was just happy that he was okay and safe. He still loved Riku and hoped that he remembered the promise that he made to Sora. Ash was so excited to hear that Sora was pregnant along with Selphie and Kairi. They said that they would be there for him since Riku wasn't and help him in the best way that they could. Most of the time it was just comforting him when he was Sad or running out to get him what ever he was craving to eat. His mood swings weren't too bad which was good for all of them since sometimes Sora can act even worse than a girl. Sora was now three months pregnant and was starting to show. All he could do was wish that Riku would be there with him for when this baby arrived. Sora had made sure that he kept Riku posted about his and the baby's condition even though he never got a reply from him. All his information he got was through the girls on how he was doing since they all talked to Axel on a daily basis. Sora kind of relied more on Selphie and Kairi for information because Ash would sometimes forget what she was supposed to either tell Axel or tell Sora.

_This is going to go faster than I think it will be…Riku I miss you_

**End:**

There six pages and about 1600 words. I will update soon do not worry! Thanks to all of my reviewers! Keep those reviews coming! See you all next time!


	12. Coming Home

**FM: **Chapter 12 is here!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own kingdom hearts the characters or any of the songs that I may use in this story. This is for the pure enjoyment of others.

**Chapter 12: Going home…maybe**

**(3 Months Later)**

Riku was lying on his bed when Axel walked into the room.

"I can't believe that you're still here."

"What did you not want me here?" Riku asked sitting up.

"It's not that…I just thought that you would have gone back by now and took responsibility for your actions like Sora has."

"How do you know what Sora's been doing?" Riku asked in a cold tone. Even if Riku wasn't with Sora at the moment he was still very protective of him. "Well I do talk to Ash, Kairi, and Selphie on a daily basis so they keep me posted on how Sora's doing and I keep them posted on you. It's been that way since you got here."

"Thanks Axel…"

"For what? I didn't do anything."

"You did. You took me in when I was being a jackass to Sora and have been keeping tabs on him for me too. You're probably a best friend someone could have." Riku said looking at the floor of the bedroom.

"I just don't know if I'm ready for a baby you know. I don't want to mess up someone else's life."

"That's where you're wrong Riku. Sora is there with you every step of the way and even though he accepted his responsibility faster than yourself he will be there for you so both of you don't screw up that child's life. The rest of us are just to keep you in line."

"I guess it's time for me to go home isn't it?"

"I think so…" Axel said before leaving the room.

_Sora…_

**With Sora:**

Sora was sleeping in his bed when his mother came into the room to check on him. She smiled to herself as she watched her son sleep. Sora was six months pregnant now so both of them were becoming excited with the up coming arrival of the baby. Sora was still slightly depressed because Riku wasn't there to experience this moment with him but he also didn't blame Riku like everyone else had done when he left.

Sora's mother then got up and leave for work without disturbing her son.

_I hope that he comes back soon…it's getting close too close. Riku please come back Sora needs you now more than ever._ She thought as she made her way out to her car.

_I know he forgives you Riku and so do I. _She thought as she started the engine and drove off.

**Sora's dream:**

"_Riku please don't leave me."_

"_Sora I don't have a further use for you anymore." Riku started to walk away from him after he said that. _

"_Riku please…"_

"_No Sora. I can't deal with this. I'm out of here." _

"_RIKU" Sora yelled as the other boy disappeared into the darkness that surrounded him. Sora collapsed to his knees and cried his tears falling to the dark floor. _

Sora woke up feeling wetness on his cheeks. He had been crying in his sleep again.

It has been like that for the past month and it was starting to get to Sora. He needed Riku there just so he knew that he still loved him and cared about him. Even if it wasn't for Sora at least have him show that he cared for their child.

_Riku…_

**With Riku:**

"Hey Riku!" Axel called from the other room.

"What?" Riku yelled back to him. Axel walked into the room since he knew that Riku wouldn't walk out of the room.

_Lazy bum_ Axel thought as he looked at the silver haired male before telling him the news.

"Demyx just called me…we have a gig in DI December 5th."

"That's in a few weeks…we still haven't had practice or anything."

"That's taken care of we have practice every other day after classes. Up until the day before we leave." Axel told Riku before leaving the room again.

Riku just stood there in the middle of the room thinking about what Axel said and what it meant.

_This means that I have to see Sora again. I think that I can finally take responsibility for what life that I had helped create and be there for him._ Riku thought as he logged onto his computer. He did make sure that he read every message that Sora sent him about his and the baby's condition. Today was no different than any of the others. This time though Riku replied to Sora's message.

**With Sora:**

Sora sat alone in his room listening to the radio. The song playing was depressing because it was the song that Riku sang to him at prom when he took over the stage.

_He promised that no matter what he would stay with me. That included this didn't it?_ Sora thought as he put his hand on his rounded stomach. He loved the fact that he could have a family but without Riku it all seemed pointless.

_Why did you leave? What did I do that was so wrong that you left me like this? Alone._ Sora decided to go over and see if Riku had replied to his message earlier so he logged onto his myspace. Everyday he checked to see if Riku would finally reply to his messages but every time there was nothing. The only way he knew that he read them was through Axel. Sora was surprised to see that he had a new message and that it was from Riku. Sora clicked on the message and read it to himself.

_Sora:_

_I am so sorry that I wasn't there for you during all of this. I did read every message that you sent me and saved every one of them too. I feel so bad that I left you even after I promised to be by your side no matter what. Guess that included this to. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me and if you do I will make sure that I come home. Sora I love you and always will love you. Please forgive me. I didn't know what to make of what you told me that night and I was scared. I wasn't ready for that kind of commitment but I think that now I am. _

_I love you._

_Riku_

Sora felt a tear slide down his cheek but he quickly wiped it away and typed a reply message.

_Riku:_

_I forgave you a long time ago so please come home. I still love you and I need you now more than ever. These last three months are going to be tough. _

_-Sora_

Sora logged back off and went to lie down on his bed. He was getting more and more tired as time went on and also getting more aches and pains. His mother had warned him of this only because his body wasn't made to support a baby. He tolerated the pain because he knew it would be all worth it in the end.

**With Riku:**

After Riku sent that message to Sora he began to gather his things to go back home and be with him.

_I don't know what on Earth I was thinking when I left him. He probably hates me by now. _Riku thought as he put the last of his things in his suit case.

"Riku what are you doing?" Axel asked in a tired voice. Apparently Riku was making a lot of noise and woke Axel up. (Amazing! Ash couldn't get him up for prom.)

"I'm going home Sora needs me there. Thanks for letting me stay here Axel."

"Hey anytime…one thing though."

"Yeah?" _What does he want? Money?_ Riku thought as he looked into tired green eyes.

"Don't hurt him anymore. He doesn't deserve it Riku. That and Ash might just kill you if you do." (Should I let her anyway?)

"Don't worry I don't plan on repeating this." Riku said before picking up his bags and walking out the door.

"Thanks again Axel!" Then the man got into his car and left.

_Good luck Riku…you're going to need it._ Axel thought as he closed the door to his apartment.

Riku was on his way to catch the next plane to DI even though it was 8:00 at night.

_Sora please wait for me. I'm coming._ Riku thought as he parked his car and went inside. He got to the gate just as the plane was boarding. He handed the woman his ticket and then followed the other passengers onto the plane.

**(Time skip…2 Hours)**

Two hours later Riku arrived in DI and was on his way to Sora's place. It was 10:00 so he knew what at least Sora's mom was awake. It was 10:30 when he got there but he couldn't seem to walk towards the door he just stood there and looked at it.

_What if he doesn't forgive me and tells me to get out of his life?_

Taking a deep, steady breath Riku made his way to the door. Giving a knock on the door it was soon answered by Sora's mother.

_Just as I thought_ Riku thought as he looked at her.

"I knew you would eventually come back Riku. Sora's asleep upstairs but you can go up and see him. I'm sure that he won't mind." Riku nodded and stepped in the house. He made sure to take his shoes off before going up the stairs to Sora's room. When he entered the room he saw Sora lying on the bed illuminated by the moonlight shinning through his window.

"Sora." Riku whispered to himself as he looked at his lover. His heart felt heavy with guilt as he looked at the sleeping brunet. He was going to leave when he heard Sora stir in his sleep and then open his eyes.

"Riku?" He asked sleepily sitting up. Riku went over and gently pushed him back down on the bed.

"Sorry that I woke you up. I'll go so you can sleep." Riku was about to leave when Sora stopped him.

"No don't leave. Stay here please." Sora moved over on his bed to make room for Riku to lay down with him. Riku nodded before walking over to the bed and getting under the covers with Sora. He stayed still for a moment until he felt Sora snuggle up to him. He rolled over and put his arms around his lover and just held him close.

"Sora I'm so sorry that I left you. Please forgive me." Riku whispered in his ear.

"Riku you were already forgiven a while ago. I'm just glad you're back. I love you." Sora said before finally going into a peaceful sleep.

"I love you to Sora." Riku said before allowing sleep to claim his tired mind and body. Just before sleep took him he felt a kick against his body.

"What was that?" Riku asked looking at Sora who woke up again only to answer him.

"The baby." Sora said before getting comfortable again and falling asleep. Riku was shocked to say the least. He knew the baby had started kicking but to feel it was a different story. It made him smile because of knowing the fact that that was his child in there. He relaxed a bit before finally closing his eyes.

**Next morning:**

Riku woke up to find that he was in bed alone.

_Where the hell is Sora?_

Riku got out of bed only to walk out of the room to find Sora on the floor of the upstairs hallway in pain.

"Sora!" Riku ran over to him and knelt down in front of him.

"Riku…gods it hurts so bad." Sora said in between clenched teeth.

"I think that it's going to come now."

"It can't its three months early."

"I don't think it cares." Riku had no idea what to do. He was so scared and worried about Sora.

"My mother is downstairs go and get her." Riku did as he was told and ran down the stairs to get Sora's mother.

"Riku what's the matter?" His mother said when the man came running into the kitchen.

"It's Sora. He's on the floor upstairs and in a lot of pain." Sora's mother immediately ran up the steps to find Sora just as Riku had said.

"Sora…"

**END**

**FM:** Happy now I made it 2000 words. You bunch of babies making me go back and rewriting to make it longer. Hope you like the rewrite. Please review they encourage me to write more.

See ya next time!


	13. Seeing For The First Time

**FM: **Chapter 13 is here!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own kingdom hearts the characters or any of the songs that I may use in this story. This is for the pure enjoyment of others.

**Note:** Re read chapter 12 because I changed it!

**Chapter 13: Seeing for the first time**

"Mom…" Sora whimpered in pain. Sora's mother had Sora lie down on the floor and told Riku to go into the room and get a blanket and pillows. Riku ran back down the hall to the bedroom to get what was needed.

"Ok Sora now listen to me. It's only a false alarm. We'll work through it together." When Riku returned he had the blanket and pillows to Sora's mother.

"Ok Riku now carefully pick him up." Riku nodded and as carefully as he possibly could he picked Sora up in his arms. He heard Sora wince in pain and he whispered an apology to him. Sora's mother put the blanket beneath him and told Riku to lay him back down. Riku held Sora's hand as he felt the false contractions wrack his body. He squeezed Riku's hand almost to the point of breaking it but Riku didn't seem to mind because he continued to talk to Sora the whole time.

When the pain stopped Sora relaxed onto the floor. He was painting and was obviously exhausted.

"Riku take him to lie down on the bed." Riku nodded and picked Sora up once again and took him to his bedroom. Riku was about to leave when he heard Sora call out to him.

"Riku stay here." Riku went back to the bed and lied down next to Sora and held him in his arms. Sora soon fell asleep but Riku couldn't. What had happened out there in the hall really scared him and all he could do was look at Sora.

_He was in so much pain and there was nothing that I could do about it._ Riku thought as he ran his pale hand through Sora's soft cinnamon spikes.

"Riku relax it was a false alarm." Sora mumbled as he snuggled closer to Riku. Riku willed himself to relax and let sleep take over his body once again.

**Later:**

Riku opened his eyes to find the sun setting.

_How long were we asleep?_ He asked himself and then looked to his lover asleep snuggled up to him. Riku smiled to himself before carefully removing himself from his lover and replacing him with a pillow. Riku made his way down stairs to find that it was empty.

_Where on Earth did she go?_ Riku asked himself as he entered the kitchen. There he noticed a note on the refrigerator.

_Riku and Sora: _

_I went out for the night with a few friends. I'll be home late. I believe that you can cook for yourselves. Don't stay up!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

Riku sighed and decided that he would just take Sora out instead of cooking. He didn't feel like cooking and he felt that he should treat Sora to a nice dinner.

_Though there is one thing that I need to do first. _Riku thought as he ran upstairs and grabbed his wallet and keys. He wrote Sora a quick note and then left.

_Hopefully they're still open. _Riku thought as he sped off towards the mall.

**An Hour later:**

Riku had returned an hour later to find that Sora was still asleep.

_Wow he must be really tired with all that's been going on. _Not wanting to wake his lover yet he went to shower and change to get ready for dinner. While Riku was in the shower he was thinking of ways to propose to his love. When he was finally clean he dried his hair and walked out with a towel around his waist. He grabbed a clean pair of boxers, a pair of black pants, and a gray button up shirt before going back in the bathroom to change.

_Tonight will be the night that Sora will be mine forever._ Riku thought as he continued to get ready. When he was done he walked over to the sleeping Sora and whispered to him.

"Hey time to get up." Riku whispered while shaking him lightly. Sora slowly opened his eyes and looked into sea green ones.

"Riku…what is it?"

"Come on you have to get up. You've been asleep since this morning." Riku said backing away slightly so Sora could get up. Sora sat up with Riku's help and looked at him.

"Why are you all dressed up Riku?" Sora asked stretching and yawning.

"I want to take you out to dinner Sora so come on get up and shower. I'll pick clothes out for you." Riku said as he helped the brunette stand.

"Okay." Sora said as he made his way to the bathroom. Riku walked over to his closet to see what Sora had. He pulled out a pair of kaki pants that had a stretchy part on them and a blue shirt. Soon Sora opened the bathroom door and walked over to Riku.

"Thanks Riku." Sora said giving him a small peck on the cheek.

"I'll be waiting downstairs." Riku said before leaving the room so Sora could change.

A few minutes later Sora walked down the stairs to find Riku sitting on the couch waiting like he promised.

"Hey." Sora said walking up next to him.

"Hey ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Riku grabbed his keys again before following Sora out the door. The drive to the restaurant was quiet but it was comfortable. Riku was getting even more nervous as they neared their destination.

When they reached their destination Riku got out of the car and went around to help Sora.

"Riku this is the most expensive place in town." Sora said in awe that Riku would bring him here.

"I know but that doesn't matter." Riku said as he took Sora's hand and lead him inside.

"Do you have a reservation?" The woman asked when they walked inside.

"Yes Riku Atari."

"Mr. Atari please follow me." The woman said leading them to a table outside that was for two and lit with candles. They couldn't feel the cold due to the heaters that the restaurant had in the surrounding areas so that it would stay warm enough that one wouldn't freeze in the cold weather.

"Riku…" Sora was speechless. Riku just smiled and pulled the chair out so Sora could sit. Once Sora was seated Riku took a seat in front of him. The whole time all Riku could do was look at Sora.

"What do I have something on my face?" Sora said giving Riku a weird look.

"No I just like looking at you." Riku said making Sora blush. They finished eating in a comfortable silence.

"Hey Riku do you hear the song that's playing?" Sora said to him. Riku sat to listen to the song. It was Amazed by Lonestar. Riku already knew they were going to play the song. _Perfect._ Riku thought as he continued to watch Sora.

"Thanks for dinner Riku. You really didn't have to do that for me." Sora said looking at his boyfriend with loving eyes.

"I thought that you deserved it after all that I've done to you. You still stayed by my side. So there is one more thing that I have for you." Riku stood up and walked over to Sora and got down on one knee. He pulled a small velvet black box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a simple gold band that was set with small diamonds in it.

"Sora will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Riku asked with hope and love in his eyes.

Tears came out of Sora's eyes but he smiled and hugged Riku. (pretty much falling out of his chair)

"Yes I will." He whispered in Riku's ear. Riku smiled and held his love close as the people clapped around them. When he got Sora back in his chair Riku placed the gold band on his finger and kissed him on the lips.

Soon they left the restaurant and decided to go home. What way to end a perfect winter night than to cuddle up with your lover on the couch with a blanket and a movie? When they got back both boys went upstairs to change and then headed back down to do just that. They got out a blanket and a movie and cuddled on the couch.

"Thank you so much for everything Riku." Sora said snuggling up to him.

"You're welcome Sora. Thank you for making me the happiest person alive."

"He he…you're welcome."

When Sora's mother got home hours later she found the two boys asleep on the couch cuddled together. She quietly went to turn the TV off and then made her way up the stairs.

**The next morning:**

Riku woke up to the sun shining in his eyes through the small opening in the shades. He was about to get up when an extra weight stopped him from moving. Then he remembered all about the night before and how when they had gotten home they had fallen asleep on the couch. Carefully and gently Riku picked Sora up just enough for him to move and then lied him back down. (He does that a lot doesn't he?)

When he went into the kitchen he saw another note in the refrigerator.

_Boys:_

_I didn't want to wake you cause you both looked adorable sleeping like that. I left for work and won't be home till later. _

_Riku- bring Sora down to the office for a check up at 10:00. _

_See you later._

_Love-_

_Mom_

Riku looked at the time and realized that it was 9:00. Quickly he went back into the living room and got Sora up and telling him what the note said. Sora woke up completely when he realized the time and hurried as best he could up the stairs to get dressed. They got outside and to the office in record time.

"Good job Riku 10:00 on the dot." Sora's mother said before taking both of them in.

She had Sora lie down on the bed and remove his shirt. Then it was when Riku really had a good look at how much Sora had actually changed. Sora's mother applied the gel for the ultrasound and then turned on the machine. In minutes there was an image on the screen.

"There's your baby boys. As healthy as could be it seems." Riku just looked on in complete awe. It was one thing seeing the images on the computer but seeing them in person with Sora was something else entirely. Sora grabbed Riku's hand and squeezed it in reassurance. Riku just squeezed back.

"Now this is interesting." She said out of no where.

"What is? Is something wrong?'"

"Well…"

**END**

**FM: **Thank you to all of my reviewers! Hope you liked this chapter and the infamous cliffy has returned! I think that 6 typed pages and almost 2000 words should be enough to hold you over till next time. Until then later!


	14. Three Months To GO!

**FM: **Chapter 14 is here!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own kingdom hearts the characters or any of the songs that I may use in this story. This is for the pure enjoyment of others.

**Note:** I am treating you guys since you love this story so much…I put a lime in here (no full out sex…sorry maybe after Sora has his baby) Enjoy!

**Chapter 14: Three Months to go**

"What is it? Tell us already!" Sora exclaimed in a worried voice while gripping Riku's hand and fearing for the worst.

"It looks like you'll be having twins Sora. I don't know how I missed them before."

"Twins…"

"How can you tell?" Riku asked looking at the screen.

"Well see here is the baby that we were monitoring this whole time. It seems that its sibling was hiding behind it." Sora looked at Riku with a worried glance.

_If he left when he found out I was pregnant with one…what is he going to say about us having two!_ Sora was scared that Riku would leave him again and this time for good. Two babies were an even bigger responsibility than just one. Riku finally got over his shock and looked at Sora.

"Don't worry I won't leave again. We're together for life remember?" Riku said kissing Sora on the forehead.

Sora smiled at Riku and then turned to look at his mother.

"Is there something that you're not telling me?" The boys looked at each other then back at her.

"Riku proposed to me last night at dinner." Sora said with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Aww congrats you two!" She exclaimed before hugging the both of them.

"Now let's get you cleaned off so you can go." As she cleaned up Sora just looked at Riku with a loving gaze. Riku just looked back at him with an equal gaze.

Then Sora's mom broke the moment by saying:

"Alright Sora you're all done you can go home." She tried not to laugh when both boys jumped at her voice.

"Thanks mom." Sora said getting off the bed and leaving with Riku.

"Sora?" Riku asked once they were in the car and on their way.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to get married before the baby or babies are born?"

"Do you think we could plan a wedding in less than three months?" Sora was willing to do it but the fact that they only had three months to do everything was the problem.

"We couldn't go on our honeymoon until the baby was born." Sora added.

"Well that can wait but I think we should try and see if we can get it." Riku said as they started on their way home.

"Alright then we'll make up the invite list when we get home."

Twenty minutes later Riku pulled into the driveway and walked around to help Sora.

"Thanks." Sora said standing up.

"It's the least that I could do for you after all I put you through." Riku said as he followed Sora into the house. Both of them walked into the kitchen and Riku took a seat at the table while Sora went and got a piece of paper and a pen.

Sora took a seat next to him and looked into Riku's sea green eyes.

"Ok so where do we begin?" Sora asked Writing invite list on the top so he wouldn't throw the paper away.

"Well we'll start with our families. My mother and father, your mother, Kairi, Wakka, Tidus, Roxas, Ash, Axel, Selphie, Namine, Demyx, Zexion, and I guess any relatives that are worthy on inviting."

"Sounds good. Riku…"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't make me wear a dress and look all girly." Sora's eyes were pleading.

"Alright you don't have to wear a dress." Riku said smiling at him.

_How can anyone say no to that face? He's so adorable_ Riku thought as he watched Sora write things down. They sat at the table for at least two hours before Sora started yawning.

"Tired?" Riku asked smiling at Sora.

"Yeah…we'll work on the rest tomorrow okay."

"Yeah…come on lets go to bed." Riku said as he stood up and put his hand out to Sora for him to take. Sora smiled at Riku before taking his hand and following him upstairs to their bed.

When they were changed and lying down in Sora's bed Riku sat up a little to look into Sora's eyes.

"Sora can I ask you something?" Sora shifted a little so he could see Riku better and then nodded.

"Sora there won't be any room in this house for one baby let alone two so I was thinking…do you want to move into my house with me?"

"Sure Riku. That's a good idea. I don't think that my mom would want to deal with their crying in the middle of the night anyway." Sora said smiling and placing a soft kiss on Riku's lips that only left him hungry for more. Riku went back and kissed Sora more passionately and shifting so he was leaning over him.

"Riku we can't…" Sora said when they broke their kiss.

"We don't have too but there are other things we can do." Riku said in a husky voice as he slipped his hands under Sora's pajama shirt.

"Riku…: Sora moaned out when Riku slid his hands over a hardening nipple. Riku smirked and then kissed Sora again.

Sora allowed his hands to go under Riku's shirt and tugged on it giving him a signal to take it off. Riku got off of Sora only long enough to remove his shirt along with Sora's.

"Better?"

"Much." Sora said running his hands along the pale, smooth skin on Riku's shoulders and back. He made sure to run his fingers lightly down Riku's spine making the man above him shiver in pleasure.

_God I love it when he does that_ Riku thought as he began to kiss Sora along his cheek and down his neck.

Riku smirked against Sora's bare skin when Sora gasped after Riku took a hard nipple into his mouth. Sora threaded his fingers into Riku's long silver locks and Riku ravished his body.

"Nn…Riku…" Sora moaned as Riku kissed down his growing stomach and swirled his tongue around his belly button. Riku reached the waistband of Sora's pants and carefully he slipped them inside. He fingered Sora's erection through the fabric of his boxers making the said man moan louder.

"Shh Sora do you want your mom to hear?" Riku whispered before pulling Sora's pants and boxers down together and exposing his perfect tanned skin to Riku. Sora blushed in embarrassment as Riku looked at him then he became worried.

_What if he doesn't like me like this?_ Sora was nervous as Riku just looked at him not doing anything.

"Sora you're even more beautiful like this." Riku whispered to the darkness of the room but Sora heard him making him smile and blush even more. Riku moved up and leaned close to Sora's ear and whispered:

"You're so incredibly sexy just lying there waiting for me." Then in a quick motion he took Sora's hard shaft into his hands and started pumping him. Sora moaned out Riku's name over and over again.

"Ri...Rikuuuu…s…stop…wait." Riku stopped what he was doing immediately and looked worriedly at Sora. Sora sat up and forced Riku to sit with his back against the wall. He ran his hands up Riku's clothed lower half and then traced the waistband of Riku's pants with his pointer finger. He moved his hands inside the top of the pants and nudged Riku to lift his hips a little so Sora could pull off Riku's pants. Riku shifted and then lifted his hips and Sora then pulled off Riku's pants and boxers off in one fluid motion. He then moved so he was straddling Riku's lap making his erection and Riku's erection rub together causing both of them to moan.

"Riku." Sora said breathless.

"Sora…oh god." Sora began to move against Riku, slowly at first and then picking up his pace. Riku kissed Sora passionately to add further stimulation.

Riku could tell that Sora was getting close and he felt he was too. He wanted to badly to be inside his love but he knew he couldn't do that because Sora was in a delicate condition. Sora knew that's what Riku wanted so he did the next best thing. Sora made a move to lie back down and pulled Riku with him. They waited a moment to catch their breath before Sora spoke.

"Riku put my claves on your shoulders."

"Sora but we can't…"

"I know but trust me on this." Riku nodded and did as he was told. Sora tightened his thighs together and then Riku finally got the hint. Riku pushed his erection in between the tightness of Sora's thighs which caused friction on Sora's erection as well. Riku could swear that he was seeing stars as he thrusted against the tightness he was feeling. He felt his climax coming quickly and knew that Sora couldn't be to far away himself. Riku leaned down and whispered huskily into Sora's ear:

"Cum for me Sora I know that you want to." That sent Sora over the edge and for Riku seeing that sent him over as well.

Riku collapsed next to Sora on the bed and pulled him close to him.

"That was amazing Sora." Riku said as he rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Yeah it was." Sora said before falling asleep.

"Thank you…I really needed that." Riku said before falling asleep himself.

**END CHAPTER**

**FM: **I hope that all of you like this chapter! I know Riku and Sora did seeing as that they're not here at the moment…Hey get off my bed! Anyway thanks for all of the reviews and the hits! Over 7000 is the most I have ever gotten before. I love you all so um…cookies for everyone! I want to get one more chapter in this week before I leave for college. See you all next chapter! goes to get Riku and Sora off her bed


	15. Two Months To Go

**FM: **Chapter 15 is here! Can you believe that I have written 15 chapters and this story is still not close to being done! What on Earth was I thinking when I started this? Anyway I am sorry for the wait but packing and stuff took up a lot of my time and now I will only be able to type and hopefully update on weekends. In the mean time read and review my other stories and give me some ideas on where I should go next!

**Riku: ** Shut up and just let them read the damn story!

**FM:** You know what Riku…Get out of here I don't want to see you.

**Sora:** FM does not own Kingdom Hearts, the characters, or any of the songs that are used in this fic. If she did she would be a millionaire and Kingdom Hearts would not be rated E!

**Chapter 15: Two Months to go!**

When Riku finally woke up it was around twelve in the afternoon. He looked out the window to find that it was raining and shivered slightly from the chilly breeze that was coming through the window.

_Wait why on Earth am I naked?_ Riku asked himself as he looked under the blanket to see that he definitely had nothing on. Then all of the memories of the night before came to mind almost making him hard again. He looked to his lover lying next to him and smiled as he ran his fingers through the surprisingly soft spikes.

_I can't believe that in two months I am going to be a father…I never thought that this could happen. Why did it take me so long to realize that this is exactly what I wanted? Why did it take me leaving him and hurting him to get that? I feel like such an asshole._ (And he should!) Riku was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Sora start to stir and open his eyes.

"Riku what's wrong?" Sora asked looking into troubled sea green eyes.

"Hm..? Oh nothing just thinking."

"What about?"

"You, the babies, and why it took me so long to realize that this is what I wanted and how much I really love you." Riku said and then kissed Sora on the forehead before getting up and grabbing some clothes.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked pouting.

"I am going to make breakfast. You can follow if you want to." Riku said pulling on his shirt.

"Sure. I have a feeling that I and this bed will be getting more acquainted in a few days." Sora said as he also got up along with a little help from Riku. Riku went and picked out Sora a clean pair of boxers and a shirt before helping him put them on.

"Thanks Riku" Sora said blushing a little.

"Hey…nothing to be embarrassed about. I've seen it before and I don't mind helping you. It's the least I could do for you." Riku said pulling Sora into a tight hug against his body.

"Come on lets go feed you and the children." Riku said taking Sora's hand and leading him down the stairs.

When the boys got down stairs the house was empty.

"I guess she went to work." Sora said taking a seat at the table.

"I guess so…so what would you like to eat this morning?"

"Let's see how about pancakes with pineapples, strawberries, and…whipped cream."

Riku laughed as Sora told him what he wanted but none the less he agreed to Sora's order.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Sora said pouting again. Riku turned around to face him.

"Because you are just to cute." Then he turned around back to the stove and started on his task. Sora just pouted as he watched Riku.

Within ten minutes the pancakes were done and both boys were sitting at the table eating.

"So Riku when do you want our wedding to be?" Sora asked after swallowing his last piece of breakfast.

"Sora I would marry you today if you wanted so it's really up to you." Riku started cleaning up the dishes and washing them.

"Well since it's all people we know so we really don't have to wait for everyone we could make it… the beginning of next month. Like the 8th of December."

"Sounds good to me Sora." Riku said as he put the last of the dishes on the drying rack.

"Then we should write out the invitations today and decide who's going to be what." Sora said as he watched Riku take a seat across from him.

"Alright then. We already made a list of who we were inviting so why don't we make another list of stuff that we still need to do." Sora nodded and Riku got up to get a few sheets of paper and a few pens. He handed them to Sora and together they made a list of what had to be done within the next two weeks.

**(Time skip- Before wedding day)**

The day before the wedding finally arrived. Kairi, Selphie, and Ash we excited while the others couldn't really care either way.

"Alright Riku say good bye to Sora because we're taking him until tomorrow afternoon." Kairi said.

"Why are you taking him?"

"It's customary that the groom can not see the bride before the wedding so say god bye to Sora." Selphie said. Sora gave Riku a look that just screamed help-me-please! Riku walked over to Sora and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sure that you'll be fine Sora so don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow at 12." Riku said kissing him and then letting him go.

"Bye Riku." Sora said as he was dragged away by the excited girls.

_Please don't leave me again. I don't know if I can live through it again._ Sora thought as he looked back at Riku.

**With Riku and the guys:**

"Riku he thinks you're going to leave him again." Zexion said as they all watched Sora be taken away.

"But I won't."

"He still thinks that you will." Axel said as they all turned and made their way back to Sora's house.

"There is one thing we have to do tonight." Riku said as he opened the door.

"And that is?" Demyx said closing the door behind him.

"We have to move Sora out of here and into my house. Can you guys help me?" He got a nod from all of them and so they went back out once again and got boxes to start packing Sora's things in.

Once they got the boxes Riku led them up to Sora's bedroom and together they started to pack his things and move them out to their cars so they could take it to Riku's.

"Jeeze Riku how much stuff does this kid have?" Axel asked as he picked up another box to take down the stairs.

"I don't know really. We seem to be throwing a lot of things out too." Riku said as he to picked up another box to take down to his car.

"There shouldn't be to much more there."

"I hope so cause there isn't much room even left in Zexion's truck."

"If we have to we'll take two trips." Riku said as he walked up the stairs followed by Axel.

"I would rather not actually."

And so that is how the rest of the day went. They ended up not taking two trips and unpacked all of Sora's things within at least three hours.

**With Sora:**

Ash, Selphie, Kairi, and Sora were all watching a movie together on Kairi's living room couch. All the girls were interested but Sora just couldn't get his mind off of the bad feeling that he was getting.

"Sora what's wrong?" Kairi asked him without distracting the other girls so as not to make a big scene about it.

"I just have a bad feeling that's all."

"You don't want to go through with this?"

"It's not that. I'm afraid that Riku's going to back out on me and leave me again like he did before."

"Sora in all honesty, I don't think that Riku is going to do that to you again. He isn't one to go back on his word you know."

"He did before." Sora said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Kairi had never know Riku to be one to go back on his word.

"Kairi before all of this happened Riku had promised me that he would never leave me no matter what and look at what happened."

"Sora I'm sorry I didn't know." Kairi said in an apologetic tone.

"It's alright Kairi. I mean it was only one time so maybe he won't. We both know that he doesn't like to make a habit of that."

"Right Sora, We shall see what happens tomorrow."

"Will you two shut up?"

"Yeah we are trying to watch a movie." Ash and Selphie said glairing at the two.

"Sorry." Both of them said before smiling at each other and turning back to the movie.

_I really hope that Kairi is right about this. I don't know what I will do if he leaves again. _ Sora thought to himself as he watched a couple make out on the screen.

_Oh god I hope I'm right .Riku you better not hurt him again or I swear to god I will kick your ass._

**(Time Skip! - Wedding Day Half Hour Before)**

The day turned out to be beautiful and just warm enough where no one would get to hot. Riku was in a room where his best man and he stood. Axel was trying to calm Riku down but it didn't seem to be working at all.

"Riku calm the fuck down already. Nothing is going to go wrong and he's not going to either not show up or say no."

"How do you know Axel? After what I did I don't deserve this to be happening right now…I don't deserve him."

"Well I could have told you that but he really does love you and cares deeply enough for you that he didn't move on when you left for those few months. He waited for you to come home for him. I really don't think that he's going to back out." That seemed to work and Riku finally settled down.

"It's about time. You're worse than a woman some times do you know that?"

"Shut up Axel." Riku said as he took a seat in one of the chairs.

_Only twenty minutes to go. Please don't leave me Sora._

**With Sora:**

Sora was as calm as anyone could be. He believed in what Kairi had said that night about Riku not leaving him again. The girls were still fussing over him making sure that he looked good but at the same time comfortable enough that nothing was constricting him or the babies. They had decided to hold the ceremony outside since the day was beautiful. They of course had a back up plan if it rained.

"Sora are you ready for this?"

"Yeah I think I am. I just can't believe that this is actually happening."

Sora just watched as the girls got themselves ready since they were the bride's maids and Kairi was chosen as Sora's "maid of honor" (no he is not wearing a dress).

_Ten minutes to go Riku please be there when these doors open._

**With Riku:**

Five minutes to go and they had Riku standing out by the alter dressed in a black tux and a silver tie. All he could do is stand there and watch for the doors to open.

_Please Sora be there. I really am sorry for everything that happened and I will do anything in my power to fix it._ Riku thought as the doors opened and there stood Selphie and Axel. One by one each of the couples came down and then there was Sora dressed in a white tux and a baby blue tie since he refused to wear the dress).

_He looks amazing…_ was what both of them had thought when they saw each other for the first time in over twenty four hours. Sora started his walk up the aisle slowly and surprisingly he was not blinded by all of the camera flashes. Sora made it to stand next to Riku and together they turned and faced the minister. Vows were said and promises were made and then they were finally married. Hand in hand Riku and Sora went back down the aisle and got into the while limo.

"Can you believe that we're married?" Sora asked Riku with a true smile on his face.

"No I can't. Sora I am really sorry about everything that had happened."

"Riku I already told you that I forgave you for what happened. It was hard for you to deal with it was for me to and I respect that. There is no need to apologize. I understand completely." Sora said looking into Riku's sea green eyes.

"Thank you Sora for being so understanding. I wish there was something that I could do for you to make it up to you."

"You already have Riku. You gave me a family, a husband, a wonderful lover, and you came back to me. That's all that matters to me my love." Sora said before planting a kiss on Riku's lips.

Riku smiled after Sora pulled away.

"Oh look we're here." Riku said as the car pulled up to the restaurant that they had chosen.

Everything was going perfectly and it seemed that everyone was having a great time. It was nearing one o'clock when everyone started to gather their things hand start to head out.

Sora was about to stand up when he suddenly got a sharp pain in his stomach causing him to almost fall to the floor and he would have if Demyx wasn't there to catch him.

"Sora are you alright?" Demyx asked him with concern in his eyes. Sora shook his head no as another wave of pain washed over him.

"Oh shit…Riku!" Demyx called from across the room. He helped Sora back into his chair and held his shoulder so he wouldn't fall out of it again. Riku looked over when Demyx called and then his gaze fell upon Sora who looked to be in pain. He was instantly next to him.

"Sora what happened?" Riku was really worried now.

"This isn't a false alarm Riku. They're coming hospital or not." Sora said through clenched teeth.

"We have to get him out of here now. Demyx go and get Axel and go and get the car." Demyx nodded and ran off.

"Zexion!" Zexion looked to where Riku was calling from and noticed the situation.

"Get Sora's mother!" Zexion nodded and got into his car and made his way back to Sora's.

"Hang on Sora." Riku said taking Sora's hand in his own and squeezing it.

**END CHAPTER 15**

**FM:** I hope that all of you like this chapter. I had made it a little extra long since my updates will not be as frequent as they were (college) I want at least then more reviews on this chapter!

Until next time!


	16. Birth

**FM: **Chapter 16 is here

**Chapter 16: Birth**

"Hang on Sora." Riku said taking Sora's hand in his own and squeezing it.

"Riku this hurts so badly." Sora said through clenched teeth. Riku squeezed Sora's hand and continued to talk soothing words to him. Within ten minutes Sora's mother came running into the reception hall. (She had gone home since Sora lived with Riku now)

"Riku I want you to do the same thing that you did before when this happened." Riku nodded and as carefully as possible Riku picked Sora up and quickly with Sora's mother they went out to Riku's car. She opened the door to allow Riku to put Sora inside. Riku ran to the other side of the car and got in. making sure both of them were fastened he sped of to the hospital with Sora's mother in her car behind him the whole way. Riku haphazardly parked his car and ran to get Sora out and inside.

Sora's mother seemed to think of everything because she had made sure that there were doctors and nurses on hand.

Riku lied Sora down on the bed and walked along the side of the bed while they pushed Sora into the delivery room. Riku held Sora's hand the whole time and talked to him. Surprisingly Sora didn't yell at Riku saying it was his entire fault he just nodded and went through the pain knowing Riku was there to help him.

Sora's legs were positioned so that his body was actually resting on his lower back so that his entrance was exposed. (How else are they gonna come out huh?)

"Okay Sora now I want you to push." The doctor said. Sora gripped Riku's hand and pushed as hard as he possibly could. He could hear Riku counting to ten in his ear and squeezing his hand.

"You're doing great Sora. Not much longer now." Riku said before the doctor told Sora to push again.

"I can see the head." The doctor said before telling Sora to push one more time.

Sora sighed in relief when the baby finally came out. Crying filled the room and both men looked at each other.

"It's a girl." The doctor said holding the baby up so Sora could see his daughter.

"Alright dad would you like to cut the cord?" Riku nodded and walked over. He was handed a pair of scissors and cut where he was instructed to. .The doctor handed the nurse the little girl to get her cleaned up.

Sora whimpered in pain again and gripped Riku's hand.

"Ready Sora?" Riku whispered to him. Sora nodded a yes and waited for the doctor to give him instruction.

Within minutes the second baby was born but this time there was no crying. Sora held his breath and gripped Riku's hand tighter making Riku feel like he was going to break it. Tears were forming in Sora's eyes and he looked to Riku. Riku's eyes were wide and filled with worry.

The doctor called the nurse over. She cleaned off the baby's face and sucked out all fluid from any openings. A few minutes of nothing and then a soft cry was heard. Riku let out the breath he was holding and looked at his _wife_. He saw the tears in Sora's eyes and leaned down and hugged him.

"Everything's alright now Sora. They're both healthy and fine." Riku whispered kissing Sora's forehead.

"I don't think that I have been so scared in my life." Sora said in a soft voice.

"I know."

When everything was said and done they lowered Sora's legs back to the bed and wheeled him to a room in the maternity ward. When Sora's bed was in position the nurse handed him one pink bundle and Riku the blue bundle. Riku moved to sit in a chair next to Sora to look at his _wife_ and daughter. The little girl had light tanned skin with little pieces of silver hair and when she opened her eyes they were a sky blue like Sora's. The little boy had little pieces of cinnamon brown hair and a light tan like his sister's. When he opened his eyes they were a sea blue like Riku's.

"What are we going to name them?" Sora asked looking at Riku.

"You name them Sora."

"Sakaru."

"What?"

"Sakaru Elizabeth will be our little girl's name." Sora said looking at their little girl.

"Sakaru…" Riku said then smiled obviously liking it.

"Riku I want you to name our son."

"Sakuru Alexander." Riku said looking to Sora for his opinion.

"That sounds perfect Riku." Sora said smiling at him. For the next hour Sora and Riku just talked to their children and each other until Sora started to fall asleep. Riku got up and laid his son down in the little makeshift crib that the hospital provided and then did the same with his daughter.

_What did I do to deserve you?_ Riku asked himself as he watched Sora sleep soundly.

Suddenly Riku's phone rang causing him to jump.

"Hello?"

"Riku how did it go!" Selphie yelled.

"Everything is fine and the twins are fine too."

"Oh my god can I talk to Sora?"

"He's sleeping Selphie so no."

"Okay well congratulations Riku. What did you name them?"

"Sakuru Alexander and Sakaru Elizabeth."

"Aww that sounds so adorable. I'll call you guys later!" Then the hyper girl hung up. Just as Riku was putting his phone away it rang again.

_What the hell!_ Riku thought as he flipped it open getting ready to yell at who ever was on the other line.

"Hello." He said in an annoyed tone.

"Riku guess what!" Ash's voice yelled from the other side.

"What?"

"Demyx found my cell phone!" Riku just rolled his eyes.

"Could you not yell Sora is asleep."

"Wake him up. I wanna talk to him."

"Ash he just had his babies I am not waking him up."

"WHAT! AND YOU DIDN'T CALL ME!"

"I thought that Demyx would have told you."

"What you knew Sora was having his babies!" Ash yelled to Demyx.

"I did tell you but you were to busy worrying about your cell phone." Riku heard Demyx say from in background.

"Look you can come down and see them if you want." As soon as he said that he regretted it.

"Okay I'll bring Axel too! Bye Riku!" The she hung up.

_You have some weird friends Sora._ Riku thought smiling to himself. There was a knock on the door so Riku got up to answer it to find the nurse outside.

"Mr. Atari we should probably take the children to the nursery now."

"That's fine." Riku stepped out of her way and held the door for her as she wheeled his children out and down the hall.

About a half hour later someone once again knocked on the door. Riku got up from his chair and opened it to find a very happy Ash and an annoyed Axel.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You don't want to know what happened."

"Alright then. Follow me guys." Riku quietly closed the door behind him and then lead everyone to the nursery.

"There they are."

"All of these are yours!" Ash exclaimed.

"No _idiot_ just those two right there." Riku said pointing to the two little ones in the front row.

"They look just like the both of you." Axel said.

"Hey Riku." Someone said from behind him. Riku turned away from the glass to see Kairi walking up to him.

"Hey Kairi what are you doing here?"

"Well I heard from Selphie that the babies were born so I came here to congratulate you two and to see them."

"Thanks Kairi."

"Is Sora asleep?"

"Yeah he is but we could go see him in a few minutes." Riku moved a little to let Kairi walk up to the glass. He pointed out his children to her.

"Oh Riku they are the perfect combination of the both of you. They're adorable!"

"Thank you. I think Sora should be awake by now so let's go see him." They all followed Riku back to Sora's room to find that he was indeed awake but he look panicked.

"Sora what's wrong?" Riku was at his side at once.

"Where did they go Riku?" Sora said hugging his husband.

"Shh they're fine. The nurse came in and took them to the nursery. We just went there to see them."

"We?" Sora let go and saw that Axel, Ash, and Kairi were standing there watching him.

"Oh hey guys. I had no idea that you were there."

"That's ok Sora. How are you feeling?" Kairi asked.

"Tired but other wise good."

"Oh my god Sora did it hurt? Did you scream or cry or both?"

"Yes it did hurt, no I didn't scream, yes I cried a little."

"Well we'll let you sleep come on Ash." Axel said dragging the girl out of the room.

"Oh Axel come on!" They heard her say from the hall making all three of them laugh.

"Well I better be going to. Congratulations both of you and if you ever need anything just let me know." Kairi said hugging both of them and leaving.

"I love you Riku." Sora said suddenly.

"I love you too Sora…thank you."

"For what?"

"For accepting me back, giving me a family, and marrying me." Riku said before leaning over to kiss his brunette.

"Your welcome." Sora said when the kiss ended. Sora then shifted over on his bed and patted the spot next to him. Riku just smiled before getting into the bed with Sora and pulling him into his arms. Sora made himself comfortable and then slowly fell asleep listening to Riku's heart beat.

_What did I do to deserve you?_ Riku thought before sleep took him over.

**END CHAPTER**

**FM:** I hope that all of you liked this chapter! I want 10 more reviews before I put up the next one! Leave some constructive criticism!


	17. Going Home

**FM: **Chapter 17 is here…I can't believe that this is 17 chapters already! I am so sorry about the long wait. I suddenly go so busy at school. I hope that all of you like this new chapter!

**Chapter 17: Going Home…**

It was a few days later when Sora was allowed to go home. The had wanted to keep him for a few days considering that he was such a high risk pregnancy and that he was a guy who was having babies...not to mention that they were twins. On their way out Sora was holding both of his children in his arms as Riku wheeled him out to the car.

"I'm so excited to go home finally."

"Me too…oh I almost forgot Sora. I have a small surprise for you when we get home."

"Really what is it?!" Sora said excitedly but refused to bounce in his seat considering that he was holding the children.

"Now if I told you what it was then it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it?" Riku asked as they reached the car and he took their son from Sora and put him in his car seat making he was fastened before going and getting their daughter and doing the same with her. He went back to Sora and helped him into the car and then got in the drivers side and driving off towards his house.

"Please Riku tell me!"

"Sora I'm not going to tell you. We're almost there anyway." Sora just huffed and looked out his window while Riku shook his head in amusement. Within ten minutes they reached Riku's house.

"What are we doing here Riku?"

"This is your surprise Sora." Riku said getting out of the car. Sora was so confused but he followed his husband and got out of the car as well and got one of the children before going inside. Sora followed Riku up the stairs and down the hall. Riku opened the door and stepped inside knowing that Sora was right behind him. When Sora walked inside he was in total shock that there was a complete nursery. The walls were painted a light blue and had a border of little brown teddy bears along the ceiling. The carpet was a neutral color so that everything would match. There were two cribs. One was in all pink and the other was in all blue. Each crib had a teddy bear and a bed set. The two closets were filled with clothes and baby supplies for each baby. There was also a diaper bag for each baby. They were different colors so that they did not get mixed up.

"Riku…"

"Do you like it?" Riku was worried that Sora would be mad that he did this without really asking him first to see if he was okay with moving into Riku's house.

"Riku I love it. I really do."

"I thought that we could use the room instead of staying with your mom in the apartment."

"It was a wonderful decision and I'm glad that you thought of it when you did." Sora walked over to one of the cribs and laid their son down and Riku did the same with their little girl before leaving the room.

"I love you." Sora said before kissing Riku lightly on the lips.

"You haven't seen the best part yet." Riku said before walking down to the opposite end of the hall. Opening the door Riku revealed a large room that contained a king size bed covered in a dark blue comforter with white pillows. The walls were painted white and the carpet was dark blue matching the comforter. Oak dressers were in the room and they had a huge walk-in closet. Sora stood there in complete awe allowing Riku to pull him inside. There was another door that Sora was assuming lead to the bathroom.

"Do you like it Sora?"

"Riku I love it. I love everything that you have done. Did you do all of this on your own?"

"No I had help from Zexion, Demyx, and Axel. I was surprised that Axel actually helped with something."

"Haha I agree with that. Thank you Riku."

"For what? I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did. You became my lover, boyfriend, now husband, and gave me a family along with a perfect house. There isn't anything else that I can ask for."

"Then I guess I should thank you as well Sora. You gave me all of those things to. Along with letting me back into your life after I had left you when you had needed me the most."

"I'm just glad that you're back now because I think that at this point I'm going to need you now more then ever." Sora said hugging his husband close to him, resting his head on Riku's chest. They stood there for a while just holding each other, enjoying the other person's closeness. Riku leaned his head down to Sora's ear and whispered:

"What do you say we test drive this bed huh?" Before pulling away he nibbled on it making Sora give a soft moan that was muffled slightly by his head on Riku's chest. Sora lifted his head, locking eyes with Riku before they met each other in a soft but passionate kiss. Riku opened his lips allowing his tongue to slide across Sora's bottom lip as if asking for entrance to Sora's mouth. Sora opened his mouth allowing Riku's tongue to explore a little before challenging him in a battle for dominance. Riku of course won as usual. He allowed his hands to roam under Sora's shirt caressing a hardening nipple with one hand while the other stayed on Sora's hip gently pushing him back a little to get him to more close to the bed. Sora's hands moved up Riku's arms and over his shoulder then down his spine making the older man shiver in pleasure as their kiss continued. They broke apart when air became a huge factor. Riku moved his other hand up where his other one was and grabbed the hem of Sora's shirt pulling it up and removing it in one movement. Riku moved his hands along the smooth tanned skin and lightly pushed Sora towards the bed. When the back of Sora's knees hit the end of the bed he fell onto it with Riku falling right on top of him. Riku pushed his lips against Sora's and slipped his hands down his lover's naked torso to the top of his jeans that he was wearing. Sora gasped at the feeling of Riku's fingers playing with the hem of his pants. He broke away from their kiss and said:

"Riku you have to many clothes on." Riku chuckled at his lover's words and moved off of him to take his shirt off and tossed it behind him not caring where it had landed.

"Better?" Riku asked lowering himself back down and kissing Sora's neck and then licking his nipples.

"…Yes…" Sora moaned out threading his fingers through Riku's hair and gently tugging on the silky strands as each pleasurable sensation passed through his body and straight to the straining erection in his pants. Riku put his hands on Sora's jeans and undid the button and the zipper then began to pull them down slowly as to tease his lover. Sora began to quickly unbutton Riku's pants and slide them off of him. Removing their last articles of clothing they just stared at each other. The hungry look Riku was giving Sora started to make him blush a dark red. Riku noticed this and leaned down giving him a soft kiss before telling him that he was beautiful and shouldn't be embarrassed or shy about anything. Riku ran his hand sup and down Sora's body making him give out little moans and whimpers. Then Riku grabbed Sora's hard cock and started out a slow up and down motion slowly jerking him off. Sora gasped at the contact and arched into his touch. Riku smirked to himself and began to trace small kisses down Sora's stomach to where his hand was still pumping the hard pulsating flesh. Riku kissed the top of Sora's cock which was now starting to leak pre-cum down Riku's hand causing Sora to let out a loud moan.

"Nnn…Riku." Riku then took Sora into his mouth and started to suck but only at the tip. Sora thrashed his head from side to side at the amount of pleasure that he was receiving. Riku decided to have pity on his lover and grabbed the bottle of lube from the night table next to them and covered his fingers in it before spreading Sora's legs, positioning them on his hips. He spread the gel over the puckered entrance before sliding a finer inside of the tight heat. He watched Sora's face for any sign of discomfort as he added a second and a third finger. When Sora started to thrust himself onto Riku's fingers Riku removed them and slicked his hard shaft with more lube and gently slid into Sora. Sora winced slightly at the intrusion and was thankful for Riku taking his time with him. When Sora adjusted to the intrusion Riku pushed further inside until he was in to the hilt. He waited a few minutes before starting a slow pace watching Sora for any discomfort.

"Riku…faster" Sora said and Riku was more than happy to fulfill his request. Riku started to move faster and harder. Sora shifted a bit and then felt Riku rub against his prostate.

"Oh God Riku do that again!" Sora shouted grabbing Riku's upper arms. Riku pushed back in at that angle hitting Sora's prostate dead on every time. Riku felt his orgasm coming on fast so he grabbed Sora's erection and began to pump him in time with his thrusts.

"RIKU!" Sora shouted as he came. His muscles clamped down on Riku's cock sending him over the edge moaning Sora's name loudly. Riku thrusted into Sora a few more times riding out his orgasm before pulling out and falling next to his lover. Sora cuddled up to Riku as Riku pulled the blankest over them and settled down to sleep.

"I love you Riku."

"I love you too." Riku said before watching as Sora closed his eyes and fell asleep. Just as Riku was about to give into unconscious the babies started crying from the other room. So the parenting begins!

**FM: **I am so sorry for such a long wait you guys I know you all probably hate my by now! There was so many things that were going on and I just couldn't find the time to update this…that and I had a writers block. So I hope that you all liked the lemon that I added as a present to all of you for being so patient with me lately. Thanks and I will try to update as soon as I can!


	18. 5 years later

**FF:** You guys have put up with me for 18 chapters and I love all of you who read and reviewed this story! It means a lot to me that so many of you liked it. This is going to be the final chapter for this story which makes me really sad cause this has been my baby for about a year now and I JUST DON'T WANT IT TO END! Ok I'm done. I hope that all of you like this chapter and continue to read my work!

**Chapter 18: 5 years later-**

It's been five years since the birth of the twins, Riku and Sora couldn't be happier. Not only were they happy that they had a family together and were with each other forever but they were able to sleep though the night! It was a beautiful day on the main island of the Destiny Island chain so Riku and Sora had taken their children out for the day to have fun. Since they were still too little to go on any rides at the local amusement park they headed over to the dock…the plan... to bring their kids to the same island where they used to play so that they would eventually go their with their friends just like Riku and Sora had done a few years ago. Riku tied the boat to the dock and Sora lifted each child up to his love before getting out himself. Hand in hand they walked along the waters edge as their twins ran around in front of them.

"There are so many memories here." Sora said breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"Yeah there are…so many adventures and ideas started right here on this beach. Among other things as well…" No comment was needed to clarify that because each knew that because of this very island the boys had grown together and eventually grew to love each other. Riku removed his hand from Sora's in order to place it around his waist pulling him closer. They got to the end of the beach and saw that the kids were standing in front of the sea shack door. Sora just smiled and moved away from Riku so that he could open the door for them and lead them up the stairs.

"Where are we going momma?" Sakaru asked tugging on Sora's shirt.

"This is where your dad, aunt Kairi, and I used to hang out when we were little…dreaming of what was beyond this place." Sora said as he pushed the other door open revealing the bridge that lead to the island.

"This place always had the perfect view too." Riku said walking up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist, hugging him close. They quickly followed their children over to the island.

"What is that?" Sakuru asked pointing to the yellow objects in the tree.

"The sacred fruit of this island, there's a story behind it too…"

"Ooo tell us momma tell us!" Sora laughed and nodded. They all took a seat on the sandy ground facing the ocean's horizon.

"The legend says that if two people share one their destinies become intertwined…they will remain a part of each other's lives no matter what." Sora decided not to tell them the rest until they were older seeing as they wouldn't understand at such a young age.

"So that means that you shared one with dad right?" Smiling Sora nodded and looked to Riku who also had a smile on his face too.

"I wanna share it with someone too!"

"Me too!" Sora just laughed at their enthusiasm.

"Wait until you meet that special someone and that you know that they are right for you. Then you share it." Riku said once again pulling Sora close to him. They both nodded a yes (even though Sora and Riku are going to have to remind them again later on).

"Come on there is still more for you to see." Sora said standing from the ground and walking back towards the door. Their children cheered and ran to catch up with him. Riku just shook his head at their antics and followed.

They had gone all over the island. From the place where they kept the raft to where he and Riku always ran their races to the secret place where all of the drawings were.

"You did all this momma?" Sakaru asked him pointing at the drawings that littered the walls.

"Not just me…a lot of our friends did them but it was mostly me and your aunt Kairi." When they left the secret place they noticed that the sun had begun to bathe the sky in an array of colors ranging from purple to bright yellow as it began to slowly set.

"I guess that means that it's time to go home…" Sora said with some what of a disappointed tone in his voice.

"But I don't wanna go!" Sakuru exclaimed waving his arms in a dramatic manner.

"Come on you two lets go." Riku said as he went over and picked up their son and Sora picked up their daughter. They silently walked back to the boat just watching the sun take away its last bit of light away from the island making way for the moon's pale glow to shine over. Sora got into the boat first with Sakaru followed by their son who Riku had placed down next to him before pushing the boat away from the shore and getting in himself. After a few minutes both children were fast asleep.

"This was fun…" Sora said after a few minutes.

"It was…you know I do miss coming here sometimes. We should do it more often."

"I have a feeling that after today I don't think that we're going to have a choice if we want to come out here more often or not." Sora said smiling as he ran his fingers through their daughter's hair.

After five minutes of rowing they finally made it back to shore and started on the walk back home.

"It's beautiful out here." Sora said once again breaking the silence that had fallen between them. "I don't know why we ever wanted to really leave this place." Silence fell between them again as they reached the door to their house. Riku opened the door and they both made their way upstairs to the twin's room. Once they were tucked in their beds Riku and Sora made their way to their bedroom and got ready for bed.

Lying in bed Sora just couldn't seem to fall asleep. He continued to toss and turn trying to find some kind of spot that would make him comfortable enough to drift off.

"Sora what's the matter?" Riku asked as he turned over to face him.

"Riku I have a question for you…"

"Go on…" _What on earth does he have to ask me that has him this bothered?_

"Riku what would you do if we were to have another baby?" Riku looked at him like he had grown an extra head…or rather grown a few extra heads.

"That's a silly question Sora. I would love that baby just as much as the other two and try to be the best father that I could be for it." Sora released the breath that he didn't know he was holding.   
"Riku…I'm pregnant." Silence filled the room.

"Seriously?" Riku was in a state of shock by this information. "When did you find out?"

"I've known for a few days…I wasn't sure how to tell you without you possibly getting mad and leaving me again. I can't go through that again." Riku pulled Sora close and held him tightly.

"Sora I am never going to leave you…ever. I love you way to damn much to let you go. I have to say that this is shocking news though…looks like I'm going to be pulling out one of the twin's cribs and set up another room."

"Riku I love you…so much." Sora said snuggling into the embrace.

"I love you too…so much more." Riku watched Sora as he finally fell into a peaceful sleep. He relaxed and let his eyes slip closed. Just as sleep was about to claim Riku his eyes shot open at a single thought.

_Another baby…_

"Guess I better enjoy the sleep now…" Riku mumbled to himself as sleep claimed him.

**FF:** This is the end of Far Away. I know that this chapter wasn't long at all but there really wasn't much to put for a closure rather than a plot twist making the story just extend more. I hope that you all liked this chapter as well as the ones before it.

I have a new story up called anywhere…please read it and let me know what you think! Don't forget to let me know what you think of this chapter too!


End file.
